A RISING STAR
by Bad influenceo
Summary: Bella is moving away from Forks with her parents and in New York where she has to forget everything is used so far. At New York will meet her idol and her secret crush Edward Cullen. Can they be together?Hell yeah!But they have to get over some problems...It's an Ooc story...I will try for lemmons/language and of course we will see our favorites couples... E/b, A/J, R/ Em
1. Memories

**A/N I don't own anything just the plot of this story**

**MEMORIES**

Forks, is a small town somewhere in Washington surrounded by mountains and trees and its populations are the happiest and the most wonderful persons that can someone imagine.

Thankfully, our little town was so far away from the big cities that it still has little cute houses, gardens, green and brown trees and flowers that made everything so perfect. There were little shops and stores around the town. And many other things and stuff that made my town a little paradise.

In that beautiful and hidden place, in a big enough, grey building, our school, I was waiting patient for the bell to free me from the boredom that Mrs. Sentrik's voice brought to the entire classroom. Mrs. Sentrik was our history teacher.

I wasn't paying any attention to her for the last forty three minutes since the effort to understand for what the hell she was talking about was failed. I was just sitting there and heard her talk and waited the bell something that would mean the end of my life at Forks.

Finally, FINALLY the bell rung and that was it. It was the beginning of my new life.

Sixteen years, I was around the small streets of that town. I spend every day of my life saying hello to the same people every day; I have spent them with my best's friends.

This summer had change my entire life and all started by my parents promotion to New York and that meant that we were about to leave this very day. And it was really difficult to leave everyone I had known and loved behind suddenly.

Our thinks were already into boxes and already into the tracks that they were travelling already for our enormous new house at the big city. I was, now, belonged to a fancy, expensive high school community and we are ready to leave.

"So that's it… this is your last day" my best friend Alice commented and pouted like a kid.

"Alice, I am not dying I am just moving away" I said smiling and her entire face light up into a huge smile.

"Do you remember our deal right?" my other best friend Rosalie asked serious.

The day I told them that I am moving away they made me to create a Skype account and we schedule our meetings. I would sign in the moment I would arrive at New York and then I would always be in after school and every night after my gym's lesson.

"I do remember it and I will keep it. I promise" I said a little sad.

"Hey girls what's wrong? Why are you all like that?" my friend Garrett asked.

Garrett and his cousin Eleazar were waiting for us outside of school and they welcomed us with a huge grin at their faces. I knew the girls since the primary school and the two boys since junior high school. We were all very close and we love each other like family.

"She's leaving" Rosalie said and sighed.

"And you make it worse. She's is already sad about leaving" Eleazar said and looked at me thoughtful.

"At least there is something positive! New York is full of surprises and chances, especially for someone with your voice and of course you can always meet your idol. As far as we know he is there" Garrett said smiling.

"Yeah yeah right. Like I will go to school, I will meet him, he will fell in love with me and he will make me a singer and I will live like a rich perfect superstar!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll be perfect" Alice said smiling.

"Of course honey what you have to be afraid of?" Eleazar asked softly.

"I don't belong there. I am the stupid little girl that left from a small town. I will have to deal with tall, blondes, gorgeous girls that will make my life a hell!" I complained

"Hey honey we rock! We are beautiful…" Rosalie said

"And whatever we choose to do is a success" Alice continued

"And we are here for each other" Garrett said smiling

"And if anyone dare to touch you, he will have to deal with us" Eleazar said serious.

The next few minutes our mood was much better and we decided to walk until my home where they would be my parents ready to go.

When I saw my parents I took a big breathe and got ready to say goodbye to my friends. I still couldn't do it…it was so hard.

Alice pulled me into a tight embrace and I tried to fight back my tears hiding my face at her short pixie hair. Where I could find a friend like her? She always knew what I needed, a friendly hug, support, a shoulder to cry on. With her smile, her words, her two brown eyes that were looking straight into my soul made me calmed and happy.

"Be careful" she whispered.

"I'll be here at Christmas" I reminded her and smiled wide "where I will find another friend to make me to go shopping?" I asked and we both laughed.

Alice was always a little calmer than me but she could be really dangerous when she wanted to go shopping and everybody knew it.

The day I first met her, it was the first day at school and I was nervous and scared. That was when I saw a little girl to approach me and she introduced herself formally. Since then we were always together.

Her perfect character, her energy was something that always allowed her to have all the attention and everyone wanted to be her friend but she never let us for someone else.

Once, someone dared to tell something bad for me and Alice took control of everything. I don't know what she did or said but this kid next day changed school. We all asked her but she never told us what had happened, she just said that she didn't use violence.

The next embrace belonged to my friend Rosalie. She was the tough girl of our company and I could feel her tears at my cheeks.

"Damn and I promised not to cry" she said softly.

Rosalie was a wild girl and amazingly crazy. She had the talent to get us into troubles and fights but she loved us… Some of the other people were terrified of her. She was gorgeous and perfect like a model. She has long blonde hair and blue smart eyes.

She moved in Forks years ago from Sweden and she joined mine and Alice's company immediately. We were laughing and talking about little innocent things-at the beginning- and about boys as we were aging. Dates, kisses all together.

"Who is going to put me into troubles now?" I demanded weakly and she laughed softly.

"Be as crazy as you can be" she advised me serious and tried to keep away her tears.

"Christmas" I said again and she nodded.

The next tight hug belonged to my friend Garrett, who hold me tight but he didn't cry. He was a strong man.

"Don't let anybody hurt you" he said serious and I could only nod.

At junior high I and my friends walked into the school terrified. Our hands were connected and we were shaking but when Garrett approached us and introduced himself we relaxed and felt comfortable. And that was it. Since that day he was our protector.

"You have an amazing voice hon and you are a wonderful person… Never forget this" he said.

"Don't worry I will be fine" I said and smile to my overprotective friend.

Eleazar came and hugged me softly and then looked into my eyes.

"I mean it kid if anybody hurts you he is dead"

"Take care of them" I whispered

"We will wait for you" he promised.

Eleazar were the older but he always took care of us and he never let anybody to hurt us. He was there when I needed him and he always made me smile. This time that I was leaving he gave me again whatever I wanted. Love!

We had one last group hug and eventually I got into the car that would take me away from them.

As I was watching my small town to disappear I couldn't hold my tears back. In that town I had lived so many things. My friends were there, I had my first kiss there, my first flirt, my first date, my first boyfriend, my first heartbreak, my first drink, the first time I was drunk. Happiness, sadness, love, friendship… all that feelings were there at Forks.

The car took me away from the familiar streets and it drove me far away to the unknown future and I was weak to stop it. So I sat there and said goodbye to my old life and the tears were falling uncontrollably.

Goodbye Forks, goodbye my friends, goodbye my favorite places, goodbye…goodbye…goodbye…

**I HOPE THAT IT IS NICE SO FAR AND I PROMISE THAT LATER IN THAT CHAPTER BELLA WILL HAVE A LOT OF FUN AND A LOT OF TEMBER ;)**


	2. A new life

**A/N I don't own anything just the plot of this story. Your reviews were amazing thank you so much…**

**A NEW LIFE**

After two full hours of crying and sobbing it was finally time to get to the plane. When I found my seat, I put on my earphones and I looked out of the windows and I started to think again Forks and my friends that I left behind.

I knew very well the reason they all worried about me so much and that was because once upon a time, when I was fourteen I had a really bad relationship that led me to heartbreak. Since then all of my friends were overprotective. That bad relationship was with James.

At my fourteen years old I met a boy James. He was three years older than me and he was sweet, romantic, smart, really charming and he flirted with me so intense and I liked him so much that it was hard to resist him. We were walking around the town, he was teasing me playfully, he was interested for my dreams and we easily become a couple.

I was really happy and truly in love but suddenly after our first kiss- which according to me was perfect- James just disappeared. I was calling him but he never called back, he wasn't around anymore, we haven't see him for an entire week but suddenly one day I saw him at school and he was holding in his hug the cheerleader and he was kissing her.

When I demanded explanations he hurt me more. He and his friends had a bet…. That he could make me to fell in love with him and he made it.

I was hurt, I was in love and I was in pain. That night I was curled up at Rosalie's room with all my friends by my side and I was crying feeling really sorry for myself and I was thinking that I didn't deserve anybody.

It was a six hour trip and with the plane and a two hours of road trip until the new house and I was speechless!

We had bought a luxury apartment in luxury condominium and we had the entire New York as a view from then huge windows. The condominium also had a gym, laundry and a lot of accommodations that I had never imagine I could had.

Our caretaker welcomed us smiling and gave us the keys for our apartment or I would say our palace. The apartment has six bedrooms, an enormous living room, and a kitchen full of furniture. Each bedroom had its own bathroom and its own TV except the huge, flat screen that was at the living room.

Next to the door there was a little screen that was allowing us to see who got in and out of the condominium and our door was really secure.

"Sue, are you sure we can afford this?" I asked worried

Yeah, I didn't say mom because Sue wasn't my mother. My mother was Renee and she left me and my father when I was just a little baby. She distaste Forks so she couldn't stay with us but she was always there when I needed her and when I was broken hearted she left everything she had to do and came to me immediately. We were close and she was close with Charlie too but they just couldn't be a couple just best friends. Now my mother was with Phil a really awesome guy and dad was with Sue a cute sweet person.

"Bella, we bought this house because we could. Your dad's promotion was really big and important and they offered him a lot of money and my job is pretty well so don't worry and just enjoy it" she said softly. "Besides, now you are closer to Renee and Phil"

That was something I love and appreciated about Sue… She didn't want to replace my mother in my life; she wanted to be just one more person that I could rely on.

"Yeah, but you will be away from your kids" I said and looked at her.

Sue had two children from her previous marriage. Her husband had died years ago and she had two children with him. Leah, that was twenty five years old and happily married and her son Seth, who was nineteen years old and he was somewhere in London following his dreams.

"They will be fine. Besides, they are always welcome here"

"Sue, this house is enormous how we will keep it clean?" I asked softly.

"We will manage don't worry. Now go to get some rest and we will take care all of this tomorrow" she said and kissed my cheek softly.

I went straight to my room and started tide my things until I found my laptop and logged in Skype.

"You are late" Alice said and smiled wide.

"So how is New York so far for you honey?" Eleazar asked smiling.

"Did you saw any hot guy?" Rosalie interrupted

"Did you meet your idol?" Garrett asked

"Well hello you too guys. Alice I'm sorry but I was too shocked from my new house and I wanted some time to explore it. Rosalie no I didn't meet any hot guy just our caretaker who is like sixty years old so you get it. Eleazar I didn't had the chance to actually see New York but I'm sure that it will not be like Forks and Garrett I just got home so no I didn't see him anywhere" I answered all their questions.

"How is your new place?" Alice asked.

"Well I live to a palace. Guys seriously we have a huge house. I mean really huge. Imagine that my old house would fit into my bathroom." I said smiling.

"That's awesome… When we can come?" Rosalie asked

"I wish you all were here. Tomorrow I start school and I am not ready for this yet guys… I mean I fit in Forks but not here. I am not blonde with blue eyes I am boring"

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare to talk about yourself like that EVER again" Rosalie said mad.

"She's right! You will get your little cute ass out there and you will rock. Because you are amazing end of the story!" Eleazar said and I smiled.

"Thank you guys you always make smile. But it's time to go to sleep I am exhausted and tomorrow I am starting my new life… Goodnight and sweet dreams"

"Goodnight love you"

I turned off my laptop and laid to the king sized new bed. The next day would be really hard for me. I didn't know anybody and I didn't fit between them but I was willing to try… For my dad, for Sue…. Besides everything would be perfect I had nothing to be afraid of…Right?

**I KNOW I KNOW IT'S NOT GOOD BUT I REALLY TRIED TO BE GOOD. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	3. The first fight

**A/N I don't own anything just the plot of this story. Your reviews were amazing thank you so much…**

**THE FIRST FIGHT**

The first day at the new school could be described… terrible! Or no I have something better…. It was the most miserable, embarrassing and WORST day of my entire life! All the teachers made me to get up, in the middle of the classroom to introduce myself. They made me… a clumsy, shy girl, to stand in a room with thirty unknown children and talk about myself... I was all day tomato red, I stuttered all the time and I was accepting compliments about my grades in school by the teachers all the time. Of course, except that I was the new girl, the center of the attention and the magnet of all the teasing.

However my day got worse when they announced that I had to make an essay- I didn't even know about what- with a cheerleader that looked at me in a I'm-better-for-you look and one of her bests friends. Like I said…. Terrible.

At lunch time, I wanted to think and I needed some time alone so I hid into the girls' bathroom to sit for a while and to try to find a way to return back to Forks. But of course my peace of mind was once again interrupted by two too girly voices.

"Are you serious? You will invite that… thing at your place?" a very annoying voice asked.

"They put her in our group what I could do say no? Besides it can't be so bad, she is a good student she'll be useful" the other voice answered.

"Yes but… you saw her… She doesn't belong with us. She's nobody we are cheerleaders"

"We will pretend to be her friends we will make het to do the essay by herself and then we will just ignore her" the other answered. They laughed and left the room.

I was sure they were talking to me and I had to agree. I was nobody but I would be someone. If they were thinking that I would just sit there and watch them use me for an essay they would be surprised by my behavior.

Mad at their chat I walked out of the bathroom ready to make a scene that everybody would remember… but of course luck wasn't by my side again.

Exiting the bathroom I bumped on someone and fell hard on the floor. I was laying there holding my head and I was trying hard to deny that I embarrassed myself again.

"Hey are you ok?" I heard a velvet voice asking me and panic replaced my embarrassment immediately.

I knew that voice, actually no. I knew and I was in love with that voice. I knew that this voice belonged to a handsome man with bronze mess-screaming sex- hair and a pair of piercing green eyes. I knew that this man belonged to a very successful boy band that was voted like the best band ever and their songs was everywhere.

_**Please let me imagine his voice, please, please, please**_ I was thinking and hopeful I opened my eyes. And of course it was him, the talented, handsome, perfect singer and my crush for years Edward Cullen!

"I'm fine" I said blushing

"Let me help you up" He helped me to stand at my feet and then looked at me thoughtful "hmmm…. Your blouse is dirty now but I can help you" and then happened something I didn't see it coming.

He took a bottle of cold water and threw it to me making me wet from head to toe and I just stood there looking at him and freezing while at the same time his friends- and the entire school- started to laugh hard.

I took my things and I stormed away but I didn't allow them to see my tears. No I wouldn't cry in front of them I was strong.

I got in my car at the parking lot- present from Sue and Charlie- and just stayed there for the rest of the day cursing the Cullen but never let myself to cry… I wouldn't waste tears for him.

"Hey, are you Isabella Swan?" I was pulled out of my little world by a husky warm voice and I looked at the guy who was talking to me.

He was… huge and muscular. He hand dark hair and a pair of deep dark eyes that matched perfectly with the color of his skin. He had a tattoo at his left arm and he was looking at me friendly.

"Yeah that's me" I answered almost whispering

"I am Jacob, Jacob Black, I think that these" he showed me three books "belongs to you" he said and place them gently at my lap.

"Thanks" I said smiling softly thinking that this was the first friendly gesture toward me.

"I saw what happened and don't be sad. They do this with every new kid around here" he said and looked at my face "you should change now" he said again and actually smiled.

I smiled back and I realized that I knew him only two minutes and I had already smiled and felt safe with him and that was really weird.

"Thanks Jacob. Please call me Bella" I said softly.

"Sure, sure… well I should get going now but…" he leaned toward me and smiled wide "Edward Cullen really adores his brand new silver Volvo. If I was thinking for revenge that would my victim" he smiled again, winked and walked away.

I waved to him and then I looked at the Cullen who got into his car and an evil grin spread to my face. He wanted a war? Well he could have it… but I couldn't this alone…I needed help… let the best man-in that case-woman win….I pull out of the parking lot following the Cullen and I was more than excited when he parked after a few minutes outside of my building…

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WE HAVE A WAR BUUUUUT BEFORE THAT WOULD YOU LIKE AN EPOV YOU KNOW WHAT EDWARD HAS TO SAY…YOUR CHOISE…..**


	4. We have war

**A/N I don't own anything just the plot of this story. Your reviews were amazing thank you so much…A second chapter at the same day woohoo!**

**4. WE HAVE WAR**

I got into the house and went straight t to my room and opened my laptop. I knew that it was early from my friends and that anybody wasn't at home but still I wanted to be there when they would be on. However, when I sat at my bed and start thinking again all the things that happened at school I sighed.

I wasn't weak, I was strong and I knew that they didn't deserve to pay any attention to them but what could I do alone? I mean, obviously that cool guy Jacob gave me an idea but what I could do later when there would be a payback? Could I handle it?

"Hello sunshine, what are you thinking and why are you all wet?" Eleazar's voice came from my laptop and then his eyes went wide open. "I see the new kid there and everyone made bad jokes huh?"

"How do you know about all this?" I asked

"Hey I am not that old and when I was at your age I used to be the one who teased the new kids. Anyway… tell me name, address and I promise his death would be slow and painful"

And just like that I laughed. I spend the next hour on Skype with Eleazar talking and I told him everything. About those two cheerleaders and what they said, I told him about Edward Cullen and I told him also about Jacob Black.

"You should follow his advice you know" he said finally.

"Do you think I can do it?" I asked

"I know you can do it! Now get up and show to that rich asshole who is the boss"

I got up giggling and without to sign out I grabbed my keys and walked out of the building looking around for the silver Volvo.

When I saw it I almost turned back. It was perfection. Leather seats, perfect color and I guessed many accommodations that made his life easier. I looked around making sure that I was alone and as I was walking next to the car my keys made contact with the car.

I heard the screeching noise as a huge line formed to the car destroying its perfect color. I smiled satisfied with my work and left to visit the park for a small walk.

I was really curious for his reaction…

I returned home after a few hours and it was already dark. I was walking cheerfully toward home when I saw him at the entrance.

At the beginning I didn't understand that it was him but as I approached I recognized him by his hair. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed to his chest, his head down looking at the ground and he didn't even look at me when I passed him by and got inside.

As I was inside the elevator I suddenly saw him standing next to me. How he even got in here without see him? His eyes were making holes at my head and taking a big breathe I turned to look at him and I froze.

His eyes were burning mine, his face unreadable, his hands in fists, and his jaw tight. He was leaning to me and he was really close, so close that I could feel his breathe at my face and having him so close made me dizzy. Hey don't give that look the guy is gorgeous!

"I liked my car" he almost whispered.

"Yeah it's really nice…. But where did you scratch it? You should be more careful" I said pretending that I didn't know anything.

"This neighborhood, at New York, it's been considered as one of the most famous neighborhoods and its population is mostly rich and famous people" he informed me.

"Thank you for this USELESS information"

"There cameras, everywhere, that record every movement. I know that you destroyed my car and you will pay it" he said simple.

"You wish" I answered but I was shaking that I had made the hugest mistake in my life.

"Listen to me…" he rose his voice but I cut him off.

"No you will listen to me! You embarrassed me at school and I got my revenge! Let's say that we are even"

"Are you kidding me? I will make sure that your days will be hell here. I don't know about your little village but here we know how to do this"

"Firstly you stupid Volvo owner it's a town not a village and secondly in MY place we know how to fight people like you because we are not cowards to hide behind fame and money! In everything you will do I will have an answer and I will make sure to learn how we are in my town." I said mad and I didn't realize that he was in the corner of the elevator and I was pointing my finger to his chest.

"Do you even know who am I little girl?" he asked amused.

"I know but don't you dare to think that I will be afraid. I don't give a shit for you"

I heard the familiar ding and I didn't look behind me as I opened the door and went straight at my room ignoring Sue and Charlie that were looking at me.

I couldn't see clear, I saw red in front of me and I shut my room's door wanting to be alone with my friends to make a plan for the next days that for sure would be really difficult.

I looked at the screen and this time I was facing all my friends and obviously Eleazar told them everything.

When they saw me Alice was bouncing on her seat, Rosalie was looking at me smiling evil and I could see that she had already had a plan, Garrett was ready to get into a fight and Eleazar-as the older and wiser of all of us-just waited for my plan.

"Ladies and gentlemen I've made my decision" I said serious

"Which is?" Rosalie asked impatiently

"We have a war" I said confident "I need your help and I will talk to Jacob tomorrow. It's time for the Cullen kingdom to fall" I said and smiled wide.

"I am drinking to this…" Garrett said and took a sip of beer.

"I'm drinking to Forks" I said proudly

"I'm drinking to us" Eleazar said

"I'm drinking to our victory" Alice said giggling

"Let's kick some rich asses guys" Rosalie said and we all burst into laughters.

**SO, SO, SO?TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME! THE NEXT TIME YOU WILL HEAR FOR ME WILL BE AN EPOV WITH HIS THOUGHTS SO FAR SEE YOU GUYS I'LL UPLOAD WHEN I CAN…**


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so sorry guys but my pc crushed and I will be able to update again in a week so so so sorry


	6. The new girl

**A/N I AM SO SO SO SORRY I WAS AWAY FOR SO LONG BUT FINALLY I HAVE MY PC BACK… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. THIS CHAPTER IS AN EPOV JUST TO SEE WHAT EDWARD THINKS AND I WROTE THE SONGS THAT THEY WILL PLAY SO BE KIND PLEASE…. THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT.**

**6. THE NEW GIRL**

**EPOV**

"Hey nervous man?" my brother asked.

"I am always nervous Em and you know it" I answered truthfully.

It was Suturday night, a day before school and here we are me, Edward Cullen, my brother, Emmett Cullen and my best friend, Jasper Whitlock were backstage waiting as usual for our perfomance. We were close friends, I was always best friend with Emmett and when we were off for six months to a different country,like exchange students,we met Jasper.

We went everywhere together and because we all had the same love for music we decided to make a band, but we never thought that we would end up as a famous band with thousands fans around the world.

We used to play at small bars in New York city, our school was there, and after our return, Jasper came with us with his family, we just followed our common dream!

Nowadays BAD BOYS our band was at our hometown New York and one more time we were ready to give one more concert. However this time it was different. My parents were going to be there and it would be the first time and I was really nervous.

My father was the famous doctor Carlisle Cullen. He was really good at his job and I always wanted to be proud of me. His wife Esme was a really cute woman and her passion was to decorate houses but she left everything for her family. Esme wasn't my mother, my mom was Elisabeth Masen and she passed away when I was ten years old and Emmett a year older. A few years later my dad met his wife Esme who had just got divorced and moved in New York.

I always liked Esme, she was the mother I missed and it wasn't hard to accept her into our lives. Carlisle and Esme were very supportive with our decision but with their jobs and hobbies they had never been to our concert ever again so that would be the first time and I didn't want to mess it up. Emmett was as nervous as I was but he had the special talent to hide it.

"Alright guys, it's show time" our floor manager Tanya said and winked to me.

Our floor manager had an huge crush on me and she didn't try to hide it.

We walked out to the scene and the fans went crazy. They were screaming our names, they were crying and they were clapping. Some of them were holding sighns like: EMMETT I WANT YOUR KID or JASPER MARRY ME but other than that everything were normal.

"Hello guys!" I shouted as they stopped for a second and they went crazy again.

Jasper smiled and start playing his guitar the same song I was singing in every concert. Something that I wrote the first time we had our official concert for the fans.

**Here we are, here again**

**Singing,dancing and having fun**

**We are here only for you**

**This song is a big thank you**

**Thank you for being here**

**Thanks for the support**

**We wouldn't be up here**

**If it wasn't for you**

**We are meeting one more time**

**Are you ready for a show time?**

I knew that it wasn't really a song but it made them happy and I really wanted to thank them for their support.

The rest of the night was the same as always and by the time we had to live some of the girls were still screaming and crying.

Esme the moment she saw me and Emmett pulled us in a warm hug following the huge smile on my father's face. Hey both said that they loved the concert and how proud they were for both of us and for the rest of the night were smiling.

However when we got home they sent us to bed to be ready for the school for the next day at school… Maybe for the rest of the world we were superstars but for Esme and Carlisle we would always be their teenagers boys.

"Hey did you heard about the new girl? They brought here a girl from a village and they already made us to stick with her for the essay. I really wanted to be together on this Eddie boy" Jessica started to talk the moment I got out my Volvo.

Jessica Stanley was the cheerleader and she thought that we should be a couple. She had given me the stupid nickname "Eddie" and she couldn't understand that we were NOT dating.

However I had heard about the new girl from my father and I didn't care where she was from, we had already decided that her first day would be a hell. We did this to every new girl.

I really wanted to see her especially when I heard from Mike Newton that she was a "hottie" but I didn't see her all day. At lunch time as I was walking through the big school's hall someone fell over me.

I was ready to shout at whoever was but I couldn't. The moment that my eyes caught those two chocolate brown eyes, the creamy skin, the long brown hair I was speechless. _**She had to be the new girl **_ I heard Emmett's voice.

I knew that everyone waitted for this and being the jackass I was I took my lemonade and throw it at her.

Her eyes were wide open, her cheek a perfect rose color and she was mad. Damn she was gorgeous when she was mad.

She got up mad, pushed me away and left from school and seeing her I couldn't hold back my laughter back anymore. It was hillarious and that was a tradition, we always made hell the life of the new comers.

I thought that I was going to see her again but I didn't and I heard that she was at her car crying. I was planning to apologise but she didn't return until the end of the day. When I went to my car I saw her talking with that dog Black and seeing her with him made me feel… weird… I got into my new shiny Volvo and went toward home thinking the best way to apologise the next day for my behavior.

**WELL?*NERVOUS*LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT MORE EPOV….**


	7. We have a war(EPOV)

**A/N I AM SO SO SO SORRY I WAS AWAY FOR SO LONG BUT FINALLY I ****ΑΜ****… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. **

**7. WAR**

**EPOV**

The moment I got home I let my bag at my room and left again immediately to visit the local gym. Walking outside of my building I shot a look at my perfect car… Well yeah I am a man and I am in love with my car sue me but honestly who wouldn't? It was the perfect car and I was able to buy it by myself… in the age of eighteen… I was a lucky bastard!

I walked into the gym, ignored the looks I was receiving from different chicks that were thinking that they were amazing and made my way to meet my brother and my best friend that they were waiting me there already.

"Hey" Jasper said smiling

"Where have you been?" Emmett asked

"Home. You know it's a building that Carlisle, your father with his wife lives and the place you never come" I said sarcastically.

I and Emmett were really different persons to be honest. It was like I was living under his shadow, no that I had a problem with that. He had chosen to be more outgoing. He had a lot of friends and of course a lot of fans. He was all night and some times days too, out and he was returning home just to eat or change clothes.

I always admired him for that and to be totally honest when we were in that program with exchange students he and Jasper tried to make me use this lifestyle but simply that wasn't me.

"Yeah, yeah I know little brother. And just for your information, today I will return home but I have to meet someone" he said serious.

"Someone? Our big boy finally will get laid?" Jasper asked.

"No it's…nothing really" He said suddenly nervous.

"Oh no, no, no you are never nervous now tell us what's going on big brother" I said serious.

"Look, you know that I like what we are doing. I mean I want to be part of this band" he said and looked between me and Jasper.

"But…?" Jasper pressed.

"You know that I always wanted to be a football player and last time in school Mr. Smith our coach introduce me to someone who owns a team and he is interesting. I thought that maybe this is what I want to do after school you know and I was waiting to see how it will go to tell you" he finally confessed.

"Em, we are play for fun and of course we should look for better careers. I won't stay a singer in a boy band for the rest of my life. I want to be a doctor and you know it" I said serious.

"Yeah he is right man. I want to go to the university too. I am not saying that we will just quite the band but it's not necessary to do that for a living" Jasper agreed.

"Great. Now we are done with all of this can we continue our exercises? You will stay Eddie boy?"

"Yes why not?" I asked confused.

"You don't have this date with Carlisle at the hospital?" Emmett asked

"At the hospital? Everything is ok Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yeah. Yes I'm fine Jazz; Carlisle needed me to fill some applications forms for different colleges" I said smiling. "I guess then that I have to go"

"Ok good luck man" Jasper said.

I waved them goodbye and walked toward my car when I saw it. My car, my baby, my shiny new car had a big scratch in one side.

My heart broke at the sight of it and immediately I run to the building asking from the police the tape that showed who was around the neighbor and asked why in the hell they didn't see who did this and why they didn't stop him.

I didn't wait to hear theirs apologizes I just took the tape and went into my apartment and put it to the video watching intently for anyone who were near my car and finally I saw it.

Dark brown hair that reached her back, slim perfect body and I knew exactly her eyes' color. Chocolate, perfect, brown eyes. I was so caught up by her that I barely notice when she looked around and she went closer to my precious car.

She did that to my car? But why? Oh I knew the reason and even though I knew that she was right I was mad…. No I was furious…

"Edward? What's wrong honey?" Esme asked and I saw her next to me looking at me worried.

"She" I pointed at my pc's screen "murdered my car and nobody saw her!" I said mad.

"What? Why she would want to hurt your car? She can't know you she's just moved here" she said confused.

"Moved here? Like here, in the building?" I asked

"Yeah, she and her parents bought the penthouse" she answered and kept looking the screen.

"I got to go. Do you mind to call dad and tell him that I won't be able to go to the hospital?" I asked and without to wait I kissed her cheek "Thanks Esme, you are the best"

I run downstairs and sat outside of the building just waiting for her. I didn't know where she was but I was willing to wait for her to exit or to enter inside the house.

It was late at night when I saw a mini figure to approach and I smiled evil. I leaned on the wall crossing my arms in front of my chest and I got ready for her. It was show time…

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WAR BETWEEN TWO OF THEM. I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS… EMMETT, JASPER AND SOME OTHER GUYS HELP EDWARD AND ROSALIE, ALICE, GARRET, ELEAZAR AND JACOB HELP BELLA. WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN?SEE YOU SOON GUYS!**


	8. Criminal minds

**A/N SERIOUSLY GUYS I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT JUST THE PLOT OF THE STORY… YOUR REVIEWS ARE AMAZING THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH. ENJOY…**

**8. CRIMINAL MINDS**

**BPOV**

"Alice, seriously you called me at six o' clock in the morning to tell me what to wear? And what are you doing up so late I mean back at Forks it's not even five in the morning yet" I said as I was walking toward to my laptop following her orders.

"Isabella Marie Swan, stop complaining" she said serious and the second I logged into my Skype account I saw her face and she smiled.

"Is that Garrett that sleeping in your bed missy?" I asked surprised.

"I am not sleeping. And just for your information you are not the only one that this little pixie woke up that early" Garrett answered and yawned.

Alice made me wear a black pair of jeans and a bloody red silk t-shirt and I let my hair fell heavy at my back. I put on mascara and a light pink lip gloss and then checked myself at the mirror.

"Alice, I will go at school not at Hollywood" I said as I started to look for a more appropriate outfit.

"Bella its perfect" Alice said serious.

"Yeah it is the I-am-gorgeous-and-dangerous-be-careful style" Rosalie agreed as her face appeared on my screen.

"You know the only positive thing that I moved in a different town from you is that I can wear whatever I want" I said as I changed quickly my t-shirt to a normal one and removed the make up.

"Yes but we can always make you terrified" Alice noticed giggling.

We chatted a little until it was time for school and after I said goodbye and with a promise that I will tell them everything as soon as I got back home I walked outside and my dad drove me to school.

I was pretty early when I arrived, however Jacob was there and when he saw me a huge smile spread to his face and almost run to me with three more guys. They were as tall as he was, as strong as he was and they simply looked like they were thirty instead of sixteen.

"Hey Bella" he said smiling

"Hey Jake I was looking for you" I said smiling

"Oh, really how I can help you?" he asked excited.

"I may accidentally start something like a war with the Cullen. Do you want to help?" I asked flushing.

"Hell yeah!"

Everyday I, Jake, Seth, Quil and Embry- his bests friends- were at my home logged in to Skype to talk to Alice, Garrett, Eleazar and Rosalie. All of us had become fast friends and we even were planning to take the boys with me when I would be going for Christmas to Forks.

Everyday at school I had to deal with the things that the Cullen and his friends were doing and I was responding immediately. Our houses were the Headquarters and the school, as I was calling it was the battle field.

One day I went to my lockers to take my books when a horrible smell hit me. It was awful and I couldn't even approach my lock to take out my books.

Jake was here to save me and opened the locker revealing the source of that smell. Someone-we all knew who did it- had put inside a dead rat and I had to move my things from the locker for two weeks.

After that Jake and the guys had another idea and the next day when the Cullen opened the door of his precious Volvo, two frogs just jumped down. However he had to let the door open and to try by himself to get rid of the ten frigs we had put inside causing me and the boys to laugh hard during his effort.

Water war, paintings, ripped clothes, food war…. A month had passed since the day I arrived and every day those were the things that I had to deal with. To be honest I had a lot of fun when it was my turn to respond at the Cullen's challenges.

However, one day as I was ready to get into my track to go to the school, he approached me slowly. I didn't notice, of course, his perfect mess that he called hair, the way his green eyes were boring at my face, the way his hand stroke his neck. Nope I didn't notice them at all.

When he reached me, I was trying to unlock my track but the door was stacked and I couldn't make my escape. I was thinking to run but why to humiliate myself in front of him? So I just stayed there waiting to hear his stupid remarks.

"Hey, problems with your truck?" he asked suddenly and lean on my truck

"Yes the key stacked and I can't open it" I answered deciding to play along. I was sure he was going to tell something at the end that would make me mad.

"Do you need a ride for today?" he asked.

I was speechless… HE asked ME if I wanted a ride. Clearly not I must imaging things.

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

"Do you need a ride for school today" he said again.

Ok I heard correctly but that little offer was something that made me explode.

"Ride? You are offering me a ride? Are you serious? This month was like a hell for me, nobody hung out with me because I went against the precious Cullen and you hated me since the first day I set foot into the school" I was yelling at him but he was standing there calmed and highly amused.

"Are you done?" he asked when I was silent for a moment.

"I think so" I answered

"Ok, let's say that you won that war, would you like a ride at school?" he asked again.

"Why? Why are you doing this you are trying to drive me crazy or something or you just enjoying seeing me mad?" I asked.

"I just want to be friends" he said simply.

"Ha! Nice joke so about your offer. Thanks but no thanks" I answered as I tried to unlock the door again.

As I had my back to him I saw his arms at both of my side creating a cage and his right fist made contact with my truck's door making it to finally open. Then he bend slowly so his lips were next to my ear and whispered "just think of it Isabella" he smirked and walked away when at the same time I was looking at him speechless.

_**Breathe Bella in and out, in and out **_I kept reminding to myself as I got into my car.

**SO? Tell me tell me tell me! I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS, THIS MORNING FIRST THING WHEN I WOKE UP I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND JUST TWO NOTES.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS AN EPOV TO EXPLAIN THE REASON OF HIS SUDDEN FRIENDLY WAY AND BELLA WILL HAVE TO DEAL NOW WITH THE SEXY EDWARD AND SHE WILL HAVE TO RESIST HIM… HARD**


	9. Criminal minds EPOV

**A/N SERIOUSLY GUYS I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT JUST THE PLOT OF THE STORY… YOUR REVIEWS ARE AMAZING THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH. ENJOY…**

**8. CRIMINAL MINDS**

**EPOV**

My brother, Emmett, Jasper and our other friends, Demetri and Felix Volturi were sitting at my room and waited for me to tell them what was the emergency that I called them for to come over my place.

Nobody knew about that little girl but when they heard about her they all started to look at me confused and curious. I knew that look because I wasn't the type of person that give a shit about chicks or whatever they always threw them selves to me and so far there wasn't a girl who talked to me the way she did and I was really pissed of.

"So" Emmett started when I finished explaining "you decided to have a war? I mean you are allowed to do anything, right?" he asked.

"Yes why?" I asked confused.

"I have a couple of ideas" he said smiling evil

"I am sure you have" I said laughing.

"Why you just don't apologize and just forget it? There's no point in all of this." Jasper said serious. He was always the one who believed that everything could be solved by the communication.

"Dude, that chick destroyed his car, of course he shouldn't forget it" Demetri looked at Jasper like he had grown two heads.

"Well what we should do Eddie boy her life a hell?" Felix asked. "Why you don't make her fell in love with you and then left her?" he continued.

Felix wasn't really my favorite person in the world but since his brother was a very good guy I just accepted him but that remark about me hurt someone that bad made me mad. I said that I wanted to take my revenge but what he thought was something that only a monster could do. However I completely ignored him and started talking with Emmett, Jasper and Demetri.

The days that followed everything was extremely crazy and fun. Crazy because everyday I had to deal with her respond to my challenges and extremely fun for the same reason. However there was something else. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on it yet.

It was her look; those doe eyes that when they were made contact with mine I felt like a kid. Seeing her mad was amusing, her face was flushed, her hair creating a frame around her scowling face, her eyes were bright and her lips made a little pouting thing. She was trying to make the other person afraid of her but in reality she was just so cute.

It was just like a secret deal between me and her-her name was Isabella I had listened Esme to tell it to my father- that all this little war it was just for school. So we kept it that way.

It was hilarious when I put that rat inside her locker and I saw her face from smiling to turn into a frown. But I didn't like that this little kid Black was the one who called for help. Suddenly I had the wish to be ME the one who would turn for help.

Something I forget, as soon as, I saw those frogs to jump out of my car. I swear this girl hated my car.

She was different from any other girl. Except from the fact that she was gorgeous and sexy without even trying it, her reactions were so different for other persons that made me… think of her all the time.

When I was practicing, I was thinking of her, when I at the gym I was thinking of her, every time I was closing my eyes I was seeing those beautiful eyes of her. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I was willing to find it out.

I closed my eyes and took a big breathe as I was walking toward her the next morning. Something was wrong with the track that her dad bought for her two days ago and I was trying to think something to tell to her.

"Hey, problems with your truck?" I asked as I leaned on her track

"Yes the key stacked and I can't open it" she answered slowly clearly confused by my behavior

"Do you need a ride for today?" I suddenly asked.

"Sorry?" she asked confused after a moment of silence

"Do you need a ride for school today?" I asked again.

"Ride? You are offering me a ride? Are you serious? This month was like a hell for me, nobody hung out with me because I went against the precious Cullen and you hated me since the first day I set foot into the school" She was yelling at me and I knew that I should be serious but I was smiling.

As she was yelling I couldn't not to notice all those things that her body and face done. She was gorgeous and in that moment I knew I was a goner. However I wouldn't show her that. Not yet at least.

"Are you done?" I asked when she was silent for a moment.

"I think so" She answered softly

"Ok, let's say that you won that war, would you like a ride at school?" I really wanted to know her better..

"Why? Why are you doing this you are trying to drive me crazy or something or you just enjoying seeing me mad?" She asked.

"I just want to be friends" I said truthfully of course I didn't want to drive her crazy. Ok maybe I wanted a little but that was beside the point.

"Ha! Nice joke so about your offer. Thanks but no thanks" She answered as she tried to unlock the door again.

As she turned her back to me I put both of my hands at both of her side trapping her between my arms and I hit the door slightly. The door opened finally and she was ready to get into her car when I whispered softly in her ear "Just think of it Isabella" after that I let her and walked back to my car forming a plan.

I would show to Isabella that I wasn't the jerk she was I was and the most important thing was that I DIDN"T, want her to think of me as a jerk…. I wanted to like me…

**OOC I KNOW TWO CHAPTERS AT THE SAME DAY!WHOOHOOOO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GUYS AND OHHHHHHHH BELLA WILL HAVE TWO MORE SURPRISES!**


	10. TRADITIONS

**A/N AS EVERYBODY KNOW SO FAR I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER I JUST PLAY WITH HER CHARACTERS.**

**9. TRADITIONS**

I was surprise that Cullen not only kept his promise-and distance from me- but he made sure that everybody knew that I won this little war and they were a little more respectful. However I couldn't not to notice that everybody whispered and when I was walking by they stopped.

After school, Jacob took me for a walk and after a long day we returned home and I immediately logged in Skype and waited for my friend. I was anxious to introduce Jacob to them because he was a really perfect guy and I want them to meet him.

"Isabella Marie Swan I hope you have a VERY good explanation for your absence!" Alice yelled at me to the screen and when she saw Jacob her face changed color

"And Jacob, that little, pixie, bouncing thing is my best friend Alice" I said laughing.

"Alice this is Jacob the person who helped me to continue that war" I said giggling.

"Oh" her face lit up and then turned her back to us "ROSE, ELEASAR, GARRETT I NEED YOU IN HERE NOW!"

"Wow, too little for that" Jacob commented and I just laughed.

"Don't mess with the pixie Mr." I warned

I introduced Jacob to my friends and we chatted for a while. We talked about school, about our lives, about almost everything. Jacob indeed was a great person and my friends really liked him.

"He is crazy for you" Alice said when Jacob left.

"We are just friends Al "I said rolling my eyes

"For you…. For him I don't think so" Rosalie said

"The way he looks at you" Garrett said

"Whatever." I said smiling and then turned serious. "You know it would be the first time this year that I will not spend my birthday with you" I said frowning.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to my friend?" Rosalie asked giggling

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella you never wanted to celebrate your birthday. You never accepted a present from us and you were acting as your birthday wasn't important" Rosalie answered.

"Yes and I don't regret it but it will be the first time that I will be away from you guys. I didn't like presents or parties but were all together having fun" I said disappointed.

"Don't worry Bella, we will be all together that day" Garrett said and smiled and I noticed that everybody looked at him. "I mean we will be all day at Skype it would be like we are together" he added quickly.

"It won't be the same. We always did something fun at my birthday. And we have a tradition" I said and we all smiled remembering.

When I turned into thirteen we met at the little coffee shop and when we finished our hot chocolates, Alice had a brilliant idea.

"Hey guys why we don't do something crazy" she had asked.

"Like what?" Garrett had asked immediately

"We can go at the old school" she had answered smiling

The old school at Forks was a building that had been abandoned after a fire accident that had led two students to death. After that the school had been transferred to a newer building that offered more facilities and they never returned to the old one.

There were many rumors over the years that if someone was passing by that building, after midnight he would be listening scream and pleadings from the little kids that had been burnt. They said that those two kids were now ghosts and if someone ever had been in that school again they killed him.

We were old enough to believe but smart enough to be afraid but that night relying on the others we decided to go and see if the rumors were true.

We entered the school holding hands and after a few steps we heard something like a whisper. We had turned our heads but nothing was behind us so we kept walking. Another whisper, but again we turned around no one was behind us. It's useless to say that we were scared to death but we tried to be brave.

Suddenly as we had been walking we had heard a scream that made us all run to the exit and right into the safety of my home.

It had taken many calming breathes to realize the source all of this. At my mobile phone I had a song that it supposed that a dragon was sad because someone took away his beloved one and he was whispering but in the end he was mad and screaming loud. I supposed that as I was walking I had pressed the play button by mistake.

After that day it was our tradition and every time at my birthday we went at the old school and just sitting or had music and drinks or just wandering to the old classrooms and we were imaging our parents to run around playing and yelling.

"We had fun" Eleazar said smiling.

"I wish you were here guys. I miss hanging out with you" I said pouting.

"We missed you too Bells" Rosalie said and send me a kiss

"At least this year you won't have to go with Alice for a day-trip to the shops" Garrett said smiling

"Right now I wouldn't mind" I said sighing. "Anyway I have to go now guys, Charlie wanted to talk to me about something. Goodnight, I love you" I said and smiled softly.

"We love you too Bella" the four of them replied

"See you soon" I heard Alice murmur but they were gone before I had the chance to ask what they were talking about.

In two days I was turning into seventeen and this time not only I wouldn't be at the Forks but my friends would be thousands miles away, could this day turned even worse? I hope not.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS AND I THINK IT'S TIME FOR ROSALIE, ALICE, GARRETT AND ELEAZAR MAKE ONE MORE APPEARANCE AND GUESS WITH WHO THEY WILL MEET. SEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	11. Surprises

**A/N AS EVERYBODY KNOW SO FAR I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER I JUST PLAY WITH HER CHARACTERS.**

**10. SURPRISES**

"Bella I met a very wonderful person at work and I invited her and her family for dinner I hope you don't mind" Sue said as I was sitting at the couch.

"That means that I have to dress up?" I asked

"No Bella, just be there and be kind" my dad answered

"Ok ok when are they coming?" I asked ignoring Charlie.

"They will be here in a few. They live across the hall and you know, they have a kid at your age and one older than you. You could hang out with them" Sue said softly. She felt guilty that we left Forks and my friends behind.

"They are boys aren't they?" Charlie asked and looked at Sue.

My dad didn't know anything about boyfriends and stuff; they were things that I was talking to my mother. My dad was in the dark and for him I was his little, innocent girl and I wasn't planning to change his mind.

"Yes both of them" Sue answered confused and then she frowned "Charlie she already has boyfriends.

"Garrett and Eleazar are from Forks and I know them for years" he said fully ignoring now the TV

"Well she is sixteen"

"And she has to have a boy?"

"Hey guys I am right here!" I interrupted. "First of all, Sue thank you very much for your concern but I already have friends I don't need more and second, dad I am sixteen if I want a boyfriend I will have one" I said serious.

He was ready to argue but fortunately someone knocked the door and Sue went to open and soon we heard voices to fill our apartment.

"Let me introduce you to my family" I heard Sue and she walked inside with a woman.

She was really pretty the woman who walked inside. Her hair was a light brown color and reached her shoulders. She had a big smile and a pair of honey brown eyes and she was holding a bottle of wine.  
"Esme let me introduce you my husband Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella" Sue said smiling.

"Bella" I said quietly and shook Esme's hand. I wasn't used to be open with strangers but something on her face made me to feel like I knew her for years.

"Nice to meet you" she said smiling softly.

When her husband walked inside I felt like my mouth hit the floor. He was handsome. He was blonde with deep brown eyes and a great body. Seriously if THAT was my neighbor I was going to LOVE New York.

"Sue you met Carlisle, right?" Esme asked as his arm wrapped around her waist and he nodded to us smiling.

"Nice to meet you" he said softly

"Yeah" I agreed and I blushed immediately realizing that I was ogling him with his wife next to him.

"Sorry for the delay but boys weren't ready at their time" Esme apologized the same time that a bear walked inside.

And when I am saying bear I mean it. He was tall, actually no he was REALLY tall, muscular and he seemed scary but as soon as he stood next to his father he gave us the biggest smile of all. He was blonde with blue eyes and his voice was loud.

"Nice to meet you" he said eager and shook my head adding a little too much pressure.

"Nice to meet you too" I said

"He is my older son Emmett and this is my younger son Edward" Carlisle said.

I was looking stunned as Edward Cullen walked into the living room smiling. You have to be kidding me! This was a silly dream isn't it? I mean he from all the people has to be my neighbor? I was ready to say anything rude and fight against every insult he would said to me but instead he walked in front of Sue and kissed her hand gently. He shook his hand with Charlie and when it was my turn he kissed my hand locking his eyes with mine.  
"Sue my apologizes but these days we have Edward's best friend with us Jasper I hope you don't mind if he come too" Esme said looking guilty

"No of course not" Charlie answered instead.  
Jasper Whitlock as he introduced himself was a tall man from Texas. His accent was sexy and the fact that he had blonde hair and piercing dark eyes made him even better. What was wrong with this family and their friends anyway?

We sat at the living room (I couldn't ignore the fact that I was sitting between him and Emmett) and I was trying hard to follow to the conversation. Instead I was dizzy by the closeness and I was resisting the desire to lean on him.

"Bella my mother said that you are at the same school with us" Edward said clearly amused by my discomfort "I didn't know it we really should hang out" he said serious.

I ignored him and I texted to Alice to call me but there wasn't an answer… weird.

After half an hour I was still trapped (but now we were eating and I was sitting again next to Edward) my friends hadn't answered to my messages and both Edward and Emmett were trying to make me talk but I was ignoring them by answering with yes, no or maybe. The oddest thing was that both Charlie and Sue kept looking at their watch.

"Oh it's midnight" Sue said excited suddenly and I looked at her horrified.

"Yeah probably you would want to rest" Esme said quickly and made a move to get up but Sue hold her hand

"No, no it's Bella's birthday" she announced happily and everybody were looking at me.

"It's no big deal" I said whispering blushing deeply.

"Happy birthday" Carlisle said smiling with Esme.

Charlie came and kissed my cheek, Jasper just wished me happy birthday but Emmett and Edward wasn't that easy. Emmett gave me a bear-like-break-bones hug even though we had met hours ago and Edward just ignored me.

"If we knew we would have brought a present" Esme said softly looking disappointed.

"Not necessary" I answered fast "I don't like it when people spend money on me" I explained.

"Well, too bad because we have already a present for you" Sue informed me and walked to the kitchen.

Everybody was moving around for unknown reasons and then I felt it… Edward was close to me and I felt his breathe at my neck. His hand was touching softly my waist.

"Happy birthday" he breathed at my ear making me shiver.

"Thank you" I murmured back.

"Bella please get up" Sue pleaded and I went to stand next to her "Charlie, bring the surprise in" she ordered.

My dad disappeared and I was told to wait. I heard him open the door and then…nothing, it was too quiet.

A moment or two passed and then four people, those four people I had missed so much jumped in front of me smiling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA" they yelled all together and I fall into their arms screaming in happiness for a group hug. BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER.

**YAY THEY ARE ALL TOGETHER AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW AND THEY WILL MEET EACH OTHER…. ARE YOU NERVOUS FOR THE REST? BE PATIENT, PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE….SEE YOUUUUUUUUUU**


	12. Desicions

**A/N AS EVERYBODY KNOW SO FAR I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER I JUST PLAY WITH HER CHARACTERS. OH AND JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING THAT MAYBE I SHOULD HAD MENTIONED BEFORE. THIS STORY IS ****NOT ****ANGSTY. THEY WILL HAVE THEIR MOMENTS YES BUT THEY WILL FIND A WAY FOR HAPPINESS.**

**11. DESICIONS**

"I can't believe you are actually here" I said smiling as I was into Alice's hug and holding Rosalie's hand.

"Oh, do you want us to leave?" Garrett asked laughing.

"No, no way, come on in" I said

My friends wave at Sue and Charlie and then I introduced them to Esme and Carlisle and then…? Here we are with our parents around ready to introduce to my friends Edward Cullen, who make my life look like a hell, and to his best friend and brother.

"Bella, I want to see your room" Alice said suddenly and started walking holding my hand.

"Yeah, I want to see it too" Rosalie agreed.  
Garrett and Eleazar looked at me and shrugged but when they made the move to follow us Rosalie shook her head and smiled softly.

"Girls time" she explained and she sent them inside to the living room with the boys.

As soon as I was inside my room Rosalie made me sit at the bed and stood next to Alice. They were both of them in front of me, arms crossed in front of their chest, piercing eyes boring to mine, and legs softly tapping.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Let me think. For almost three weeks we hear you to insult Cullen, trying to make his life difficult, swearing that he is the most arrogant, selfish, bastard you have ever met and now suddenly he is here at your birthday?" Rosalie answered.

"Esme, his mother is working with Sue, ok? I didn't know that he would come here and if you check your phones you will see my texts that I send you when I was desperate for rescue. Now can we go inside to spend some time with the boys?" I asked pouting.

"Ok we can call them in here I guess" Alice said  
"We have time for this but Sue will be disappointed if we ignore her guests" I said thoughtful

Alice looked Rosalie and they both nodded smiling evil. Oh I knew that look.

"No, before you even tell it NO" I yelled at my bests girlfriends

"Do you want to see someone Bella?" Alice asked

"Esme and Carlisle are fine. And Emmett" I said looking at my hands.

"Bellaaaaaa" Rosalie sang

"What?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Come on we are your bests friends"

"It's hard ok? He is bastard and a jerk but he is gorgeous and today when he whispered in my ear I shivered and when I just can't stop looking at him. Are you happy?"

"Oh Bella, we are here for a weekend and we will make sure that this guy outside will fell in love so hard with you that he will can't think straight" Alice said

"I don't… like him, he gorgeous, who can stand to be in the same room with him without ogling?"

They didn't answered they just opened the door and here he was standing in the idle of the hall and then he looked at me tensed and I just couldn't move.

**EPOV**

I was shocked to be honest. Not because I didn't know that my mother worked with hers because I knew. I knew that we were going to have dinner with her family and her and I also knew that the shock would be huge.

However I was shocked because when I saw her I was speechless. I had met girls that would always put make up or sexy dresses or girls that were trying too hard to impress the others but not her. She was right there wearing just a simple blue dress that was amazing against her pale skin. She didn't have make up on but I could say that she was even more beautiful since the last time I saw her.

I took her hand and kissed it softly clearly amused by her expression. She was uncomfortable and when I sat next to her she was looking at her phone like she was asking for help.

At the dinner when I whispered at her ear happy birthday she shivered softly and I could swear her heartbeat went wild and then when her friends walked in I couldn't take my eyes off of her as her whole face lit up with joy and happiness.

When she disappeared with the two other girls I made an excuse t use the bathroom because seriously I needed to think. What the hell is wrong with me? Why I couldn't stop think of her? She had destroyed my Volvo; she was the only one who didn't give a shit about who I was.

That's the reason idiot, my mind answered. She is different and gorgeous and she was a fighter I could really see that. Well maybe I could… No don't go there Cullen she hates you!

"_**I don't… like him, he gorgeous, who can stand to be in the same room with him without ogling?" **_I heard her voice and I stopped immediately.

She was talking for me or someone else? And why I felt angry that maybe she was talking about someone else? I was losing my mind!

I tried to walk back noiseless but the door opened and I was in front of her. I looked into her eyes for a moment and that was all I needed. I will win her heart sooner or later because I really liked her… I looked at her and smiled.

**BPOV**

Oh My God… this smile. I wondered if he knew that when he was smiling his eyes were shining and he made the other go crazy, especially the girls. I was frozen looking only at him and it just hit me. I really liked him.

Everything about him. His voice, his laugh, his smile, his eyes. Those perfect green eyes that right now were burning mine.

And just like that in that moment, while I was standing in my hall with Alice and Rosalie, with that Greek God standing in front of me I decided it. I liked this man and I would make everything to like me back.

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL? I WILL JUST GIVE YOU A HINT. HER FRIENDS WILL STAY FOR A WEEKEND AND EMMETT, JASPER AND EDWARD ARE EAGER TO SHOW THEM AROUND! GUESS WHO WILL NEED A LOT OF COLD SHOWERS….. YESYES YES THEY WILL. SEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	13. Plans

**A/N AS EVERYBODY KNOW SO FAR I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER I JUST PLAY WITH HER CHARACTERS. OH AND JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING THAT MAYBE I SHOULD HAD MENTIONED BEFORE. THIS STORY IS ****NOT ****ANGSTY. THEY WILL HAVE THEIR MOMENTS YES BUT THEY WILL FIND A WAY FOR HAPPINESS.**

**12. A PLANS**

It was my birthday. It gets better. It was my birthday and for the first time my dad didn't have to work, or Sue his wife. Oh I have more. Y mother with Phil were coming to see me. Oh yeah and my friends had travelled so many miles and they were staying with me for the weekend. And something else. I was going to go out tonight with Edward Cullen and his friends. So let me sum it up.

It was my birthday, my dad didn't have to work for the first time and he was going to spent the day with me and Sue, my mother and her husband Phil were coming to celebrate my birthday having a family lunch and my bests friends that I left behind at Forks last night came and made me the most amazing surprise even and they were staying at New York for the weekend. Also after lunch I was going to spend the rest of the day with Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. I was really lucky.

"Good morning princess" I heard a high pitched voice and suddenly Alice were on me pouncing.

"Alicceeee" I whined but that caused her to giggle more "please take it easy I just woke up" I said pouting.

"Get up sleepy head we are going for shopping" Rosalie said and without asking she opened my wardrobe and throw to me a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt.

"Go and get the boys and I will be ready in a few" I said knowing that I couldn't get away from them as much as I wanted it.

I got dressed, wear my boots, brush the mess I was calling hair and brush my teeth and walked to the living room already whining.

"Why do I need to be all dressed up and look at me I didn't had the chance to take a really necessary hot shower!" I said looking at my clothes.

"No time for this" Alice said amused but I was still looking at my clothes

"The lunch is in… five hours" I said and turned to the kitchen and I froze.

"Good morning sunshine" Edward chuckled and winked

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I meant to be cold and rude but it came out breathy as he smiled crookedly

"Me and the guys couldn't find anything interesting and we offered our knowledge for New York to show you around" he said still smiling and then leaned down and whispered in my ear "And let me tell you that you are stunning"

I shivered and closed my eyes trying to calm down and then I decided why not to start my plan immediately. I turned slowly my head and I whispered to him a breathy thank you trying to sound sexy and then leaned back and said loud.  
"Thank you Edward that was really thoughtful of you"

He was looking me stunned and then he smiled wide.

"No time for breakfast we will stop somewhere in the town" Alice stopped as she saw me and Edward lost in our world and she gave me a look that could be translated as : You will talk about it later.

However thankfully she didn't press for more info or she didn't say anything at all.

I drove with Alice, Rose, Garrett and Eleazar and we were following the silver Volvo. Even though it was September and the previous day was really cold, this day was like summer. The sun was shining and the only thing I needed was a jacket.

"I am hungry" I said and rest my head at Garrett's shoulder.

"Ok we will stop at this little café and you can grab something" Alice said cheerfully.

"We need to warn the others that we will stop" Rosalie said softly

"I'll text to Jazz" Alice said and pulled out her phone.

"You will text to whom…?" I asked surprised.

"I meant I will text to Jasper" she answered blushing.

"Oh and how you have **Jazz **number?" I asked curious

"I figured that since we would spend the day together we would need to communicate" she said looking at her hands.

"Yeah of course" I said sarcastically.

"Bella, don't be mad please" Alice said "Besides Rosalie has the number of Emmett" Alice said.

"Oh great" I said sarcastically again

"Bella…" Alice said pleading.

I looked at her serious for a moment and then smiled wide at her and giggle

"As long as you stay away from Edward, I don't have any problem" I said low

"WHAT?" four voices yelled to me and Eleazar hit the break so he could be able to look at me.

"What?" I asked innocent

"Bella, spit it out!" Alice demanded

"Otherwise you will feel the wrath of the pixie" Garrett laughed but he earned a smack at the back of his head from Rosalie.

"Last night you said that you didn't like him what changed?" Rosalie asked

"I saw his eyes. I like him, a lot but the truth is that maybe I like him and I didn't want to admit it" I answered softly

"Ok let me get this straight. You destroyed his car, you called him jerk, bastard, idiot and despite all of this you decided that you like him?" Garrett asked.

"Yes" I answered

"Man, I will never understand women" he said to Eleazar.

"It's complicated but I really like him" I said

"You know what does this mean, right?" Alice asked smiling.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked

"Terrified my dear" Rosalie said

"No, no, no, no no way Alice" I yelled as I understand

"Yes, yes, yes Bella" she sang

"Come on Bells we are here for one weekend" Rosalie said

"Bella I don't think you will be able to avoid it" Eleazar said dramatically  
"I hate you for this but ok" I said and sighed  
"Yayyyyyyyyyyy, Eleazar drive to the mall we need things… Barbie Bella" Alice said bouncing and clapping talking to Rose about their plans.

_**Oh God what will it happened to me?**_

**I KNOW, I KNOW NOT SO GOOD BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER… SORRRRRYYYYYYY SEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUU**


	14. Blushing,blushing and blusing

**A/N I AM SO SO SORRY GUYS FOR THE DELAY BUT MY PC WAS BROKEN AND I WAS TRYING TO REPAIR HIM BUT NOW ALL IT'S GOOD AND I AM HERE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS I REALLY THANK YOU. NOW I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE STORY :)**

**13. BLUSHING, BLUSHING AND MORE BLUSHING.**

After a very quick breakfast and hours of pure torture from Alice, who wanted to go in every store it was in front of us, we ended up to a small cafe at the mall and they already were playing bowling. And when I say they, I mean Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Garrett and Eleazar were playing somewhere a game with cars I think and I was sitting with Edward Cullen to the corner of the cafe hopping that anybody would regognise him and we were talking.

We talked about everything and everyone and he seemed to be interested for whatever I was telling him.

"So, who is Renee and Phil?" he asked suddenly.

He had heard me referring to Renee and Phil when I was whinning at Alice at the breakfast because we would be late.

"She is my mother and her husband" I answered truthfully

"Your mother?I thought that your mother was Sue" he said curious.

"My mom left when I was a baby. She didn't disappeared or she never fought with my dad. She was and still is a free spirit. She likes to travel around, to discover new things, to be in love. Forks wasn't... her you know" I answered with a smile in my dace "But she was always there for me. I knew that if something was wrong I could call her and she would be at Forks in an instant. She left Forks but not me. And she cares about Charlie but they couldn't be a couple, they were bornt to be friends"

"And why you choose to saty with your dad? I mean a girl needs her mom right? For girly things"

"I told you I had my mom and lots of friends but I don't know I always loved Forks. It was the only place I knew and trusted and I didn't want to leave my dad" I answered truthfully "but now enough from me and tell me something about you Mr Superstar" I joked but I was dying to tell me about him.

He looked at our friends and was silent for a second and I thought that he didn't want to tell me. He took a big breathe and without looking at me whispered  
"My mother died when I was younger. I didn't really understood what happened or why but one day she was there laughing making jokes and the next day she was at the hospital" he said with shaky voice.

I was stunned I never thought that he would tell me something like this and I didn't know what to tell him. So I kept my mouth shut and just took his hand in both of mine and gave it a little sqeeze.

"Esme was really good for my father and she took care of me and Emmett but..." he stopped and took another breathe "she wasn't her" he said finally

"Edward, you don't have to talk about this" I said and move a little closer to him "at least not now" I said again

He looked at me and his eyes that always were shining now were sad and I could see into them the pain. He reached his other hand at my face and stroke gently my cheek and then smiled softly "thank you" he said simply nd turned to watch our friend but he never left my hand.

**...**

We left early from the cafe and we headed back home. We knew that Sue, had invited Esme and Carlisle for lunch so we all got into my appartment. The moment I stepped into my home I was suddenly in a very tight hug and I could hear a very loud scream in my ear.

My mother! Renee hugged me tight and I had to remind her that I had to breathe.

"Mom" I said and patted her back "breathe" I said and she immediately released me.

"Oh my baby girl became a woman. Oh Phil do you see her? You are gorgeous honey" she said touched and hugged me again.

"thank you mom" I hugged her back and smiled softly glad that she didn't say her usual things.

"You became eighteen Bella, chear up you are a woman now." she said smling and then her face lit up. Uh uh here we go

"So tell me about your school. Are they nice to you? Boring lessons? Favorite teacher? Oh any cute boy that caught my daughter's eye?" she asked and I blushed immediately.

"Mom!" I complaint "not now" I said through my teeth.

In that voice I could see that my friends were laughing loudly and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were trying to hide their amusement with no success.

"Oh Alice, Rosalie!" she said finally taking her gaze from me " you are both amazingly beautiful girls. And that men behind you are Garrett and Eleazar? Oh God you are all grown up" she said excited and then she turned to my dad "Do you remember Charlie? When I was at Forks they were running around with just their diapers and we were laughing"

Everybody tried not to laugh with that and Phil, God bless him wrapped his arms around her waist. "honey why we don't forget the past and let them come inside?" he suggested and she nodded.

We walked inside smiling and after my mother were done from jumbing up and down like a fangirl when we introduce her Edward, Emmett and Jasper we sat around the table to eat and talk a little more.

My mom kept telling to everyone moments of my childhood and the results were to be a deep shade of red during the lunch and I really regret that I spent with her a week at summer.

"MOM!" I yelled when she was in the middle of saying a story that I was fourteen and I had a crush with a handsome man next to our home in Florida(before I meet James, after him I never looked someone else). That guy was older than me, I mean really older than me but I liked him so much and I did everything I could to lure him but nothing.

"So the last thing she did was to approach him suddenly and she kissed me with passion. The man was speechless and my angel was so heartbroken" she finished her story.

I had hid my face at my hands and shook my head. I didn't want to believe that my mother said that what could be worst than that.

"Edward do you know that Bella has a crush on you?" she asked.

WHAT? WHAT? Is she serious?Noooo this is has to be a dream but why I don't wake up?Oh please, please, PLEASE tell me that this is a ream.

"No I didn't" Edward said clearly enjoying all of this.

"Oh yeah. Her room is full of your posters and she has every CD and magazine you are in. Once she saw a movie because you were in it" My mom continued

"Ooook, I don't feel very well I need to lay down" I shot up from my chair and run to my bedroom trying to calm down.

"You can do this Bella, you can do this. She is your mother, don't kill her" I murmered in panic and sat at my bed and tried to calm down but all the embarrasement I felt did't let me to do it.

I hid my face into my hands and the tears escape from my eyes. I wasn't hurt no, but when I was embarassed or mad I was crying. It was the only way to relax and think and now I was crying... a lot.

"Bella?" his velvet voice called and I hide my face under the pillow

"Don't be like that Bella, come on look at me" he pleaded "I am yor crush after all" he said and laughed softly.

I didn't move and he was silent but as I was thinking that he left, I felt the bed moving and suddenly I was trapped inside his warm hug and his smell filled the room. I wanted to get away from him but my traitor body relaxed and curled to him like he was a magnet.  
I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep into his arms.


	15. Opening

**A/N THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU I ADDDOOOOOOOOOORRREEEEEEE YOU**

**14. OPENING**

Edward held me to him for hours at it seems. He didn't say anything he was just there running his fingers up and down to my arm touching me lightly and from time to time he would put his hand at my hair and stroking them softly, massaging my scalp. It felt so nice and so... right and I didn't want to stop. Never. I wanted to talk to him but I wasn't that brave to tell him something so I just sat there enjoying the feeling.

"I am disappointed you know" he said suddenly

I was almost asleep and his voice make me open my eyes "What?" I asked confused

"No posters, no autographs ... I thought that your room was full of me" he said and I could see his smirk

"Oh shut up Cullen!" I said and smack his chest but I don't even move away from him. Since the moment I realise that I like Edward there was no reason to stay away from him. "Are they still outside?" I asked

"Yeah,Esmé adored your mom" he said smiling "She is really nice. She is like mine" he said softly.

"What was her name?" I asked and looked at him

"Elizabeth" he said and I just nodded

"Beautiful name" I said truthfully

"She was beautiful too" he said and then looked at me "Bella I need to talk about her will you hear me?" he said pleading and I just nodded shocked of the sudden pain that filled his eyes.

"I loved my mother. Emmett loved her too but I felt like we were closer. She taught me to play guitar and the piano and I took the good voice from her and the green eyes. I still remember the way her hair were always around her face, the way her green eyes were sparkling. I still remember that I was hugging her and I liked her hair's smell. Her scent was something that made me calm and relax immediately. She was never angry with us, even though Emmett and me were never good boys but she was handling everything with a smile" he said softly and kept stroking my hair

"How she... gone?" I asked

"Every day when I was back from school she had food ready and she was sitting with us to discuss our routines and our problems. One day I returned from school with Emmett and she was just sitting at the couch looking her hands and she was shivering. Emmett as the older brother asked her what was wrong with her and he seemed getting serious every moment. I didn't understand much I just heard words like sick, doctors and cancer. My dad, Carlisle, did everything he could but it wasn't enough. We lost her three weeks later" he said and I could sense him tense and his voice was almost a whisper.

"I am so sorry Edward" I don't know what came to me but as we were at the bed I hugged him tight trying to take away all his fears and pain

"Thank you Bella" he smiled and stroke my back.

We stayed hugged and closed my eyes and swear to myself that I will do everything I could so I would never see that pain into his eyes.

**...**

**EPOV**

It was the first time that I told to anybody what happened to my mother. Except Jasper that he knew everything of course as mine and Emmett's best friend , anybody knew what happened if they knew that Esmé wasn't my mother.

It was something that I always kept from me but I didn't want to talk about this because I thought that it wasn't fair for Esmé. Because even though she wasn't the one who gave me birth, she was the one who raised me. She had never tried to replace my mother and one time, when I told her that I was afraid that I'm going to forget her, Esmé the next day gave me a frame with a picture of my mom inside. So, no I didn't mention that Esmé wasn't my mother.

But now something was different. I didn't tell to Bella that today except hers was my mother's birthday as well. When I told Emmett he just nodded and then smiling suggested to escort Bella and her friends to the city.

Now I was at her home with her in my arms and I could only enjoy the minute. I was in love with her and I found this thing I was searching for years. That scent that my mother used to have. I found someone who has a great heart, that she was pure angel. And right there with her in my arms I made the decision that I will do everything in my power to keep her in my life.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo?let me know I know a smaller chapter but I think it was cute  
**


	16. Disaster

**A/N HEY HERE I AM AGAIN STOPPING THE CHORES I HAD TO DO BECAUSE I KNEW I HAD TO WRITE. BEFORE I START THE CHAPTER I WANT TO TELL YOU SOME THINGS...OHHHH STEPHANIE MEYER IS THE TALENTED ONE**

**1)FIRST OF ALL THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR PUTTING MY STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES**

**2)SECOND, I FULLY ACCEPT IF SOMEONE DOESN'T LIKE MY STORY AND I ACCEPT EVERY REVIEW BAD OR GOOD BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT THERE ARE OTHER WONDERFUL STORIES OUT THERE AAAAND**

**3)THE WORST ANGSTY THAT STORY IS GOING TO HAVE IS MEMORIES THAT BOTH OF THE CHARACTERS WILL HAVE BUT THEY WILL DEAL WITH THEM TOGETHER. IF ANYBODY WANTS MORE THAN THAT I AM SORRY BUT I DON'T LIKE MUCH DRAMA. **

**THANK YOU FOR HEARING ME(WELL READING) AND NOW I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE STORY**

**15 DISASTER**

"There is no way I am wearing this!" I said as a matter-of-factly to my bests friends

"But it's the perfect outfit, Bella!"Rosalie whinned

"For the ER Rose. Seriously, if I wear those heels I will be soon into the emergency room. I can walk on those. I am not you I am Bella" I said and looked at the mirror

I was wearing a mini skirt, black that hugged my body perfectly, a deep blue staples that reached just above my belly button and I was looking for the high black and blue heels that Alice and Rosalie wanted to make me wear. My hair was curled and they were falling at my waist, thank Rose for this and Alice had made my make up. She had put a lotion at my creamy skin that had made it smoother and softer, she had gone to the smoky eyes style and I put a faint pink lip gloss, almost invisible. As I was looking at the mirror I was hot but there were any reason that I would get on that shoes.

"If you don't wear those shoes you will destroy the entire style"Alice warned

"Besides those shoes will be an excuse to hold onto Edward" Rosalie said and by the smirk on her face she knew that she had me

"I hate you Rosalie Hale"I said and wore the heels

"Ok we are ready, now wear this" Alice said and threw to me a long black dress

"I thought that you like the way I am dressed" I said confused

"Silly,silly girl do you think that daddy Swan, the Chief of the police will accept that his ONLY daughter, his seventeen little girl walk around the town with three practically strangers wearing those releaving clothes?" Rosalie asked and helped me to wear the dress.

"Without you I would be a loser" I said giggling

"Bella honey, someone wants you" I heard my mother's voice.

Mom and Phil they were spending the night with dad, Sue and the Cullen' and they were flying back to Florida the next day.

I run to the living room ignoring my mother's compliment when I saw his was sitting there with flowers in his arms, wearing casual clothes and when he saw me his eyes sparkled and his eyes roared at my body stopping at some very personal places.

"Jake!What are you doing here?" I asked confused

"Well it's Sunday and I thought that perhaps you wanted to go out with me?" he added a question at the end.

"Actually Jacob, I am really sorry but I have already plans" I said feeling guilty.

"You know you could always cancel them" he said smirking

"I am so sorry but I don't think so" I heard someone's voice and Eleazar slipped his arm around my waist and I roll my eyes

Eleazar was my best friend of course but after James' insintent he promised to me that he will never let anybody to come close to me. Actually he had said that he will protect my heart"

"Eleazar this is Jacob remember? He helped me with the Cullen back then" I said smiling

"Oh yeah I remember"he said and shook Jake's hand "Sorry man but you know we will steal Bella today but why you don't come with us? We will go out all together. What do you think Bells?"

"Yeah sure. You can come with us" I replied smiling

"Awesome!" was his reply and after a wave at my parents me, Alice, Garrett, Rosalie, Eleazar and Jacob went downstairs to wait for the rest.

"So what's the special occasion today? I mean Forks is far away you just came to see Bella?"

"No it's her birthday" Alice said happily like it was HER day

"Wow Bella if I knew..."

"It's ok"

We didn't have to wait for much longer and soon enough Edward, Emmett and Jasper made their appearance. I couldn't take my eyes away from him. He wore a green shirt that matched with his eyes and a dark pair of jeans. His eyes were glued to mine and he was smirking but when he saw Jacob standing next to me they both froze and looked each other with hate.

"Don't be upset Bells I will take care of that"Jacob said and was looking at Edward

"No Jacob don't he is with us. I mean we talked about it and we became friends" I said quickly

"What?You can't be friends with him! He is bad for you" he said irritated

"Speak for yourself dog" Edward spat and walked in front of him

"You will stay away from her" Jacob replied and he frown

"Guys please" I pleaded

"It's her choice,not yours" Edward yelled

"Now it's mine" Jacob yelled back

"Emmett!Jasper!"I pleaded

"Do you hear me dog?" Edward yelled and grab Jacobs shirt ignoring his brother's and his best friend's hands that were trying to restrain him.

"DID YOU HEARD ME?STAY AWAY FROM HER" Jacob bellowed and punched Edward.

Edward got up quickly with blood to his nose and then kicked Jacob to his belly. I was in panic I couldn't think straight. Emmett and Jasper were trying to hold back Edward, Garrett and Eleazar were holding away Jacob and Alice with Rosalie were hugging me.

Finally when Jacob managed to hit Edwards face again I found the strength and got between them looking furious

"You two morons how dare you to control my life? It's my decision who is going to be in my life! You made a scene under my house, made me feel completely embarrassed, we are that close from be caught by my father and destroyed my birthday day. Let me solve that little problem of yours. I want both of you to stay away from me! At least until you can understand that I am not your doll and that you can order my life."I turned to my friends and to Emmett and Jasper "Sorry guys but I don't want to go anywhere anymore. Goodnight"

"Bella..." Jacob said and grabbed my arm but I shake it off

"Save it Black"

I was mad because they destroyed my day, I was mad because they were trying to made decisions for me but I was madder because they couldn't see that I wanted them both of them into my life.

I opened my apartment's door and started walking toward my room.

"Hey baby how was your night?" my mother asked confused that I was home so early

"A disaster" I yelled, shut my bedroom rooms and lock the door. A disaster indeed.

**DO YOU LOVE IT?DO YOU HATE IT? JUST LET ME KNOW! oH AND SORRY IF IT'S HORRIBLE BUT IT'S 22.00 AND I AM TIPSY SOOOO**


	17. The trip

**A/N HEEEEY A SECOND CHAPTER FOR THE DAY MAYBE I SHOULD DRINK MORE OFTEN. SO BELLA WILL GET A LITTLE DISTANT BUT DON'T WORRY THIS STORY HAS A HAPPY END :)**

**16. THE TRIP  
**

The weekend was over and I had to say goodbye to my mom,Phil and to my best friends so my day was already awful plus I was still mad with Jacob and Edward. More with Jacob actually because let's be honest he was the one who started the fight telling to Edward to stay away from me. However I was mad with Edward too because he had to ask ME if I wanted him into my life and no to start fight with Jake.

Emmett and Jasper, no matter what I said to Edward and despite the fact that I told them that I wasn't mad with them they sent both messages of how sorry they were and they were hoping to keep considering them now my friends and I did.

First of all I really like them and second, they had something with my friends. Emmett was all over Rosalie, they had each others phone number, he was calling every five minutes and they were texting all the weekend.

Jasper as long as Alice was with us at home he was visiting all the time, not that I minded and he had even gone with her to the practice for the concert that they had to go next week.

I was really happy with them. Emmett was a scary,huge man but when I got closer to him I change my was the older brother that I had never knew me for a few days and he was already acting like my brother,he was protecting me and he was ready to kill both Jake and Edward for made me feel uncomfortable with their most important thing,for me,was that Eleazar and Garrett seemed to like him ,Eleazar told him that now that he was leaving it was Emmett duty to keep me safe and happy and Emmett had replied that I had never been safer.

On the other hand,Jasper was a great wasn't as wild as Emmett was but he was more calm and he had this special talent to understand my feelings exactly and he had always a solution to my few days that he was coming over my house he was hugging out with me too and he had told me that I can rely on him.

Monday was Jacob nor Edward had tried to contact me and even if they tried something like that,Emmett and Jasper were all day by my side and they were like my left me alone only when I was safely inside my house.

When I got home I opened my laptop and I found a squealing Rosalie and Alice.

"WE ARE GOING TO GREECE!"they both yelled and jump up and down like two little kids.

"What?When?" I asked excited and a little disappointed

"If everything go well next week"Alice said

"We supposed to plan this we were ten we planned to go all together to this trip.I missed you guys"I said feeling suddenly sad.

"Hey Bells,don't worry honey we still have Christmas remember?And after two years we will leave all together for don't be sad"Alice begged

"Especially now that we are going to Greece too"I heard a familiar velvet voice

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked coldly ignoring the feeling I had when I heard his voice

"I forgot to tell you at school,we want your parents sign to go to a are going to Greece too"he said softly

"We are going to Greece?Why,I mean there are so many places that..."

"Alice told Jasper,Jasper told me" he confessed"So I will leave " he left the piece of paper and left the room quietly

"So Greece"I said smiling

"Greece"Rosalie and Alice answered.

* * *

The next few days the entire school was excited for our little would go for an entire week and we would stay at Athens in a hotel that was called King George palace.

It was a five-star luxury hotel in the middle of the town and we could see every single detail of the headmaster had said that we should be careful and that we wouldn't be alone at the had booked two entire floors for ourselves and other schools would be there as well.

"Excited?" my father asked one night we were sitting at the living room

"Are you kidding me?An entire week with Garret,Eleazar,Alice and Rosalie?In Greece dad an entire week with best friends in a foreign country!I am more than excited!"I answered

"You will be careful right?"he asked

"Dad"I said and despite myself I hugged my father"I am not that little anymore" I said smiling

"For me you will always be my little I want you to know that I didn't want to force you into you say that you are not happy here I will give up everything and we will go back.I want you happy"he said serious.

"Daddy,I don't say that I don't miss my friends or our little town but since you are happy I am you happy dad?" I asked

"I am"he answered

"Then I am too.I love both you and Sue and I will get used to of course I will go back to Seattle for college" I said

"when are you leaving?" he asked

"The day after tomorrow.I am going to get some beauty you tomorrow dad"I kissed his cheek and I went to bed.

I couldn't wait for my vacations with my friends and maybe we could be friends again with Jacob and friends with Jacob with Edward I wanted something more...I wanted everything...

**WELL?TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME**


	18. Back to normal

**A/N HELLO EVERYONE I AM BAAAACK READY FOR THEIR TRIP?**

I woke up at five thirty in the morning,took my suitcases,kissed goodbye Charlie and Sue and walk outside to meet the Cullen brothers and Jasper that were waiting for me to go all together to were leaving for Greece in two hours and I couldn't be more excited.

I was sending texts to Alice and they had just woke had already arranged to meet as soon as possible they got to Greece and we had tried to stay at the same hotel but I am not sure if we could manage had said the previous night that they couldn't book to King George hotel but they had a surprise for me and they would explain everything when we were together.

When we arrived at school I realised that when we had decided to go to this trip it would be the ENTIRE school and I felt nervous because I would face Jacob his behavior surprised me and hurt me at the same was ignoring didn't seem to care if I exist or not and the only touch I had with him was when he came to the airport and asked coldly to change seat to sit with his best friends.

Edward,was sitting next to Jessica Stanley and I couldn't believe the feeling I had.I was ready to attack her and punch her face and then to sit on Edward's lap and mark him as mine... MINE...Yeah right I seemed to enjoy her company and from time to time he was smiling brightly.

I decided to ignore him entirely.I didn't care that her hand was on his arm stroking his abs,I didn't care that he hold her hand for five minutes,I didn't care that they were leaning toward each other and I didn't care that at some point his arms wound around her waist. I simply didn't care!

"Bella if you keep doing this,you will hurt yourself" I heard Jasper's voice and looked at him confused.

I didn't understand that all this time I was digging my nails into my flesh and when I realised it I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

After two hours into the plane I felt so sore that I couldn't move at all and since I couldn't sleep I was looking around.

Jacob and his friends were whispering to each other,some random kids were listening music from their mp3,other were watching the movie that was playing and Edward,Edward was talking to ...For one moment he caught my eyes and I quickly turned my head to look out of the window hiding the sudden sadness I had in my eyes.

I hadn't realised that I was asleep when suddenly I felt two strong arms around my waist and I immediately relaxed into his arms.

"Don't cry please"he whispered and I touched my cheeks...they were wet...

**EPOV**

"Edward Cullen you are so in trouble Mr." It was a little after my fight with Black and now I was in front of a furious pixie thing that was yelling at my face.

"You were so stupid that you make her cry,let alone that you destroyed her birthday!Don't give me that look Edward,maybe you are a famous person but I will not hesitate to kick your stupid ass more that once" Rosalie threatened and I would be crazy if I wasn't afraid.

"What do I do?" I asked

"You messed it up the only thing you can do is to find a way to correct all of this"Alice said and left the room.

I had spent the rest of the night to find a way to make Bella happy and I had found it the next day.

Jasper was talking to Alice and when she announced where they would go for a week I just was easy to persuade everybody that Greece was the ideal place to go and of course they all had agreed with me at once.

I hadn't told anything to my brother or Jasper and I prepared one more surprise for Bella,Alice and I wanted so much to see if she felt anything about me that when the day of our departure arrived I had to accept Jessica's company at the wasn't any other better way to see someone's feelings than to make him jealous.

after a few hours I caught Bella's eyes and I felt bot jerk and because she was clearly jealous and jerk because those beautiful brown eyes were filled with sadness.I had to make it right again I had to see her smile.

When I approached she had turned her head towards the window and I had to beg Jasper and Emmett to let me alone with her and they finally left shooting a warning look to me.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her and only then I realised the tears that had escaped from her eyes.I never felt like that before but it was like someone had killed that angel cry was the most horrible thing for me.

"Don't cry please" I begged and her hand went to her cheek surprised.

**BPOV**

Yes I was jealous and I was crying but when I tried to hide my face,Edward just shook his head and without any word he pulled me close to his body and whispered that he will not return to his seat and I didn't want him to so he just held me entire trip he was holding my hand or he had one arm wrapped around my waist or his knee was touching mine,hedidn't talk much but it was clear that he couldn't stand to stay far away from me.

We arrived at Greece at the afternoon and we were transferred to the hotel by a bus.

The hotel was huge and luxury and they shared our keys God I was lucky enough and everybody had already choose who wanted to share the room with so that left me alone to enjoy a room all by as I was ready to lay down and take a nap,Emmett,Jasper and Edward stopped by and picked me up for a walk at the town.

We visited the most expensive area Kolonaki that as Edward explained was the fancier area of was the place where all the rich and sometimes the famous person were going out and about.A fast walk around was enough to make me want to leave wasn't any chance to be able to take prices were insane for dresses and shoes and the restaurants could be made from gold with their prices.

However my company had other plans,so they bought me lunch to a fancy restaurant and paid a small fortune for our there were many fan girls that recognised them and they spend the most of their time signing their autograph's and taking pictures.

We finished our lunch and we were to our way back to the hotel when Edward's mobile rung and his smile was dazzling.

"Guys,go back to the hotel I had a surprise for Bella"he said softly and he offered me his hand that I took gladly.

When Emmett and Jasper left looking confused his brushed his lips to my ear and whispered"Adter that you will love me"then he bent brushed his lips softly to my neck and pulled me forward for my surprise.

However,he didn't know that I was already in love with didn't have to know it...not yet...


	19. Wounds from the past

**A/N GUYS I AM BACK SORRY FOR THE DELAY!BEFORE I CONTINUE I HAVE ONLY ONE THING TO SAY...YOU HAVE TO SEE BREAKING DAWN PART 2**

**THE PAST  
**

**BPOV**

A surprise?Edward Cullen has a surprise for me while I was a bitch to him?Now I feel horrible.I followed him silent and when I saw the surprise I fell into his arms and I was thanking him again and again and again.I couldn't believe that he did that to me.

Here in front of me was standing my best friend and the person I knew he couldn't be was one of my best friend but he was older than me and that meant that he couldn't come at the trip with Forks high had said that he would try to come but after a few hours he called and let me know that he couldn't.

I was really disappointed but now he was here with me and opened hiss arms for me.I let Edward and run right into his hug and smiled wide.

"Now everything it's perfect"I said softly and he chuckled

"Well he insisted"He showed Edward

"Bella,I'm so sorry that I ruined your birthday party and I was trying to find a way make you like me again"

We walked back to the hotel-Eleazar was staying with us-and before I could understand what was happening to look around I heard a high-pitched scream and something knocked me backwards

"I missed you,I missed you,I missed you"my pixie best friend were bouncing up and down yelling and causing everyone from the hotel to turn and look at us

"Alice,shh"I hushed her and hugged her back"I missed you too but we don't have to make everyone deaf by your voice"I giggled.

"We are staying at the hotel next to yours.I mean we had booked a very cheap hotel at the center of the town because let's face it we couldn't afford it but Emmett,Jasper and Edward offered us this opportunity because they said that they knew how much you wanted to be with Oh...it was so thoughtful for them to bring here Eleazar and now we will be all together again and it will be like we were always will be together and happy and we can get know the guys and of course you won't have to be alone with the rest of your will be REALLY fun" Alice kept talking and talking making me dizzy.

"Alice let her breathe"Rosalie other friend was excited but she could restrain was walking toward me and I couldn't NOT to notice how every male in the area were spinning their head around to look at her perfect body and the hopeful look they had to their faces that she maybe will show interest forthem.

"I missed you baby"she whispered and hugged me softly

"Rose I missed you too"I whispered and smiled at my best friend"she really has a plan huh?" I asked and nodded toward Alice

"For a week you are our prisoner"she answered laughing

"Hey Swan,take your ass over here and give a hug to your man"Garrett yelled and the next thing I knew was his bear-bone-breaking hug

"Get your ass over here?Seriously?"I asked giggling

"Sorry baby girl"he said and hugged me tight"are you ok?" he asked

"Now that you are here yes"

"Well sorry I'm teachers said that today is a day totally for us"Emmett announced"you will have to stay with your school or you are free to come with us?"he asked

"We are going out?" I asked surprised

"Why not?We are not prisoners"Edward answered laughing

"People will are famous we can stay inside it's not neccessary..."I kept rumbling but Jasper looked at me amused and close my mouth with his hand.

"Ok now you will listen to you ever been to Greece?"he asked and I shook my head"Have you ever travel anywhere except from Forks?"I shook my head again"If you didn't know us,you wouldn't go out with your friends?"I nodded and he smiled"then there's no reason to stay inside"

...

I was at my room already ready for the night out and the moment I was putting on some lipgloss I heard a soft knock on the door.

"It's open"I yelled and turned around to pick my hair up into a ponytail

"Hey Bella are you...?"Edward stopped talking and he was just looking at me

"It is awful?horrible?It makes you to want to vomit?"I asked terrified by his reaction

"Bella you are amazing" he said and gave me a crooked smile that made my knees go weak and my cheek to flush

"Thanks"I whispered and looked at my hands "Edward we really don't have to go out"

"Bella,today we aren't the BAD BOYS band,today we are just students that wants to have fun"he said and smiled to me.

"let's go"I took his hand and walked with him out of the room but he stopped me and trapped me with his eyes

"Do you mind to try something?"he asked and I just shook my head

He reached behind me and looking straight into my eyes he made my hair to fell free at my back and then smiled softly"They look better that way"he whispered,kissed my cheek and took my hand again.

We walked downstairs holding seemed to ignore all the stares and the whispers we met when they were seeing us holding hands but I didn't have time to feel nervous because as soon as we were downstairs we met Alice,Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie,Garrett and Eleazar.

We are ready guys?"Emmett asked and we all nodded excited

We were ready to go but as soon as I turned towards the exit I heard a voice calling my name.A voice that I knew so good,the voice that once upon a time made me feel happy,the voice that made my heart ache,the voice that belonged to a person that broke my heart and treated me like trush.

"Isabella Swan"he said again and I turned slowly holding Edward's hand like my life depended on it

"James?What are you doing here?"

**WELL?LET ME KNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	20. The fake boyfriend

A/N** HELLO AGAIN, I OWN A VERY BEAUTIFUL DOG BUT UNFORTUNATELY SM OWNS THE TWILIGHT SERIES...**

**FAKE BOYFRIEND**

**_"James?What are you doing__ here?"_**

"Isabella" he said again and ignoring my panic he hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek"so nice to see you are gorgeous as always"he said smirking"I am here for work but what are YOU doing here?"James asked smiling.

"School trip"I answered coldly

I couldn't believe that he was here with me...I mean after all these years and after this thing he did and broke my heart he was standing in front of me and he had the nerve to ask me how I am and to tell me how beautiful I am? It was the first time in my life that I wanted to hit him...badly.

"Oh Forks high changed...where did you found the money for this?" he asked laughing.

"Baby we are ready and...oh my God this is Bella Swan?" an irritating voice wondered.

course they would still be together. She was beautiful of course as always ,long red hair that reached her waist,big blue eyes that were piercing mine and of course she was wearing a very expensive outfit.

"Hello Victoria"I nodded

"And OH MY GOD BAD BOYS' BAND?"she screamed and the entire hotel looked at us

"Victoria,keep it down"Rosalie hissed.

"ohmygodomygodohmygod"she was saying again and again"I can't believe it.I heard that you would be here but I couldn't believe you would be baby can you believe it?" she said fast and then she noticed our hands and she looked at me.

"Nice to meet you,I am Edward Cullen,Bella's boyfriend"he said.

I looked at him stunned,Alice and Rosalie were giggling,Emmett and Jasper were trying not to laugh and Eleazar with Garrett were by my sides and were looking stunned at Edward.

"Her what?Maybe I misunderstand it"James said and were looking at me

"Her boyfriend"Edward said again"And now excuse us but you know we have to the limo is outside?"he asked his brother smiling sweetly

"Yeah little bro,come on Bella boo we have to go"Emmett said and took my hand

"Nice to meet you...Jimmy?"Edward asked like he didn't remember his name.

"Wait,Jazzy can they come with us?We have so many to talk about"Alice asked sweetly and then whispered in my ear"it's time to take your revenge"he winked and I nodded.

This was my game and hoping that Edward will play along I wrapped an arm around his waist and curled into his hug"please baby can we arrange that?I want to see my friends"I said and smile softly

"Anything for you baby"Edward stroked my cheek and smiled to me and my heartbeat raised.

...

We got into the limo,and when I say we I mean my friends and I and left with the promise of Victoria that they will join us soon.

"Ok and what we will do now?" I asked suddenly

"We will play are pretending that you are Edward's girlfriend and make James jealous"Alice answered.

"Are you ok with this?"I asked worried

"More than ok"he answered and then whispered into my ear"Who wouldn't want you?" he asked and smirked.

"We will just act as usual around her and everything will be perfect"Jasper said and smiled warmly

"Don't worry Bella,he will not hurt you again"Emmett said and squeezed my hand.

"Garrett,Eleazar you are too quiet what do you think?" Rosalie asked

"I don't kno Rose I just don't want him around first time he broke her and now what will happen?"Eleazar asked worried

We arrived at a club and we walked weren't a place for VIP but we had managed to find a secluded place that hide our little company and we sat all together having James and Victoria with us shooting glares that made me feel uncomfortable.

"So Bella,how you met with Edward?"Victoria asked.

"I left Forks,I went to New York and he was at the same school and he live at the same building I do"I answered almost whispering.

Suddenly James grabbed Victoria's face and kissed her deeply and be honest I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I wanted to vomit,not because I wasn't over moment I met Edward,James became a distant memory but he was kissing her in a way he never kissed kiss was full of passion,lust, he was kissing me his kisses were soft and I felt like a stupid.I thought I was in love with him once but now I knew that he never meant everything he was saying.

I was ready to get up and leave when Edward's hand wrapped around me and he tilted my chin with his index didn't talk but he started place small kisses to my forehead,my nose,my cheeks,me were small kisses and he never touched my lips but he made me feel loved and just perfect.

I was dizzy by our closeness that I didn't think my next he was about to lean back to his seat I wrapped my arms around his neck,run my hands through his hair feeling their softness and pulled his face to his lips touched mine he tensed but as I started to move my lips against his,he started to kiss me back. Both of his hands were around my waist and he pull my lower lip between his mouth nibbling and biting softly.

I forget everyone and everything...I could see only Edward,my Edward and his lips on mine,claiming as pulled me closer and he massage his tongue against mine.

We broke apart when the air was needed as I was looking at him he smiled wide.

"I love you baby" he said loud enough for James to hear but the look into his eyes was telling me that it was the truth

"I love you too"I whispered and it was true

He pulled me into his hug and my friends were smiling man who had hurt me the most and the girl who always hated me were looking at us unable to talk and for the first time I didn't care at all.I was into Edward's hug and something told me that we didn't act that moment...we were in love

**SOOOO?TELL ME,TELL ME,TELL ME**


	21. Who cares?

**A/N I THINK THAT THIS CHAPTER WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH...SORRY BUT REAL LIFE IS A PAIN IN THE ASS**

**WHO CARES?**

EPOV

All night at the club I was trying to make Bella feel comfortable and make her stupid ex jealous.I mean seriously who would leave Bella for someone like his girlfriend Victoria?

My Bella is a gorgeous woman,a good and caring person,a supportive and understanding friend and a someone who I could rely on her and be sure that she was caring about me and not Edward Cullen the star.

Of course after this kiss we shared I couldn't take my hands off of her and the truth is that I wasn't acting anymore.

Finally I had accepted the fact that I was deeply in love with her and I was hopping to return my feelings and she did. We were sitting and after our first kiss she turned her head,looked into my eyes and she brushed again her lips against mine.

The funny thing was that we had to go to another country to come closer.

However,James's appearance was something that clearly bothering her because she was drinking... a lot and soon enough she was drunk.

"Edwaaaaard"she purred and wrapped her arms around my neck

"Bellaaaaaaa"I answered and held her tight

"Edward make the stupid noise to go away"she said and hide her face to my chest

"What noise baby?"I asked glaring at Emmett who was laughing

"That noise"she pointed at Victoria who was talking to Alice

Victoria stopped talking and then looked at Bella and Alice were laughing out loud with Garrett,Eleazar,Emmett and Jasper and James was looking stunned.

I was looking at Bela smiling and she grinned back before she frown and then touch my cheek.

"you are so beautiful"she murmured

"you are beautiful too"I said smiling

She rested her head at my chest and I wrapped tighter my arms around her supporting her weight and just looked at my friends. Alice was glued at Jasper and he was grinning like an idiot not in the bad way but in a I-just-found-my-other-half way and Emmett with Rosalie were dancing or were giving a very special show if you know what I mean...

Hey,do you know what will be perfect?"Bella asked suddenly clapping her hands

"No baby what?" I asked

"James and Victoria should come for breakfast tomorrow...Will you?"she asked at James

"Yes we will"James asked and looked at me jealous and mad.

"Edwaaaaard"Bella whinned"I want to go to bed"

"ok honey"

I found Eleazar and Garrett talking with two girls,let them know that I was taking Bella back to the hotel,took Bella in my hug and we walked took a taxi and in five minutes we arrived at the God,no one see us walking to Bella's room.

When we entered her room,she stacked me at the door and start kiss me deeply and unbutton my shirt.I was so lost at her touch and I was dizzy as her tongue entered my mouth and my hands were everywhere on her body and I had a tent between my legs that Bella definitely felt because she started rubbing on me.

I picked her up but then I remembered that she was drunked.

"Bella,stop"I said and hold her away from me.

"But I thought..."she whispered hurt

"I want it more than anything,but not now"

"Why?"she asked again.

"Bella"I whispered"my beautiful girl"I stroked her cheek"you are important for me,special,when this will happen I want you to know what you do.I don't want to take advantage of you and if you regret it you will kill me"

I kissed her cheek and then her lips softly and held her in my hug for a while.

"stay with me today"she begged"don't leave me alone"

I took her hand,lay with her and she wrapped her arm around my torso,laying her head at my chest and she smiled sweetly.

I stroked her hair and I was listening as she fell asleep slowly.

I was with her,I was in love and I was happy.I didn't care about anything else in the entire world except of my beautiful Bella.

The next morning I felt light kisses and I smiled remembering that I was with Bella.I opened my eyes and saw Bella smiling at me and she kissed my lips sweetly.

"Goodmorning ?You were expecting a tall blonde girl with blue eyes?" she asked giggling

"I'm afraid my beautiful lady that I prefer gorgeous brunnettes with brown eyes...If that's ok with you of course"

"It's more than ok"she giggled and then she whispered"thank last night you were a perfect gentleman"

"Perfect?I clearly remember to touch you everywhere"I said laughing

"yeah but you respected me"she said and curled at my hug.

"I hate to ruin this but we need to get up.A really drunk girl invited her ex and his girlfriend for breakfast today"I said and kissed her forehead

"I hopped that it was a dream"she frowned and then look at me"Edward,what I am for you now?"

"My girlfriend,if you want of course"I said and hold my breathe waitting for her answer

"Of course I want but..."she said but I silenced her with a passionate kiss

"Edward..."I kissed her again and she giggled

"What?"I asked and move my lips to her neck.

"What if your fans won't approve me for you?"she asked nervous

"Who cares?"I asked and we both got up laughing to get ready for the big breakfast.

We are in love and we are happy,who cares what the other think...we are perfect together.

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllll lllllllllll?**


	22. Girlfriend

**I'M SO SO SO SORRY THAT I WAS AWAY FOR SO LONG BUT I MY COLLEGE IS SO DEMANDING...SORRY!**

**Girlfriend**

I woke up early the next morning and I felt a strong,warm body wrapped around I could panic images from last night flushed in my mind of the previous night. Me and Edward kissing,hugging,telling sweet things to each other.

Then I remembered that he brought me here and we kissed more but we didn't go so stopped me telling me that he wanted to do this,he wanted me but he was willing to wait because he wanted me without any alcohol in my system. That was something that made me to fall in love with him more that I was already.

When he opened his eyes I was lost at the green sea of his eyes and his enormous grin made my heart to flatter and the butterflies in my stomach returned.I was so in love and I didn't want to move.

We talked for a bit and when he told me that he didn't care if his fans liked me or not I fell into his arms.

Finally we managed to get dressed-we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves and we couldn't be away from each other-and we walked down at the little hotel's cafeteria holding hands and teasing each other like couples do.

We met first our friends and when I told to my friends that me and Edward were together they all had huge smiles on their faces and they told us that Rosalie and Alice had now boyfriends too.

Emmett and Jasper were perfect for my two best could control their craziness and they made them happy at the same time.

We were all I could feel bad for Garret or Eleazar they excused themselves because they were meeting some friends but the stupid grin on their faces I knew that they were hiding something from us.

When Eleazar and Garrett left,we waited a few more minutes because that slut I was calling friend once upon a time and the boy that I thought I loved walked into and they sat at our table shooting us death 's reason for that look was of course,because I was with Edward.I mean,come on who wouldn't want him?

But I couldn't understand the look on Jame's didn't had a reason to be jealous or used me and then he broke up with if he decided that he wanted Edward for himself I couldn't understand the jealousy.

"So Edward,I read to a magazine that you will give a concert while you are here"Victoria said as she was sipping her coffee

"Yeah it's tonight actually" Edward answered as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Bella did you know it?"Victoria asked but she didn't even look at me

"Of course I did what MY BOYFRIEND is planning for the at least I know what EDWARD is planning to you know everything about James?"I asked sweetly

"What does that means?" James asked slightly mad

"Just humor my dear...I remembered our time"I said sarcastically"But Victoria I should warn you that James...can be really snicky"I said to Victoria sipping my coffee"But of course you knew that right?"

I didn't know the reason that I snapped just like that...or no I did know the reason. Two of the people that hurt me and hated in my entire life were there trying to make me feel insecure and to doubt my relationship with Edward but they were wrong.I wasn't the little,pathetic girl that I was back then.

"Yeah and I will sing with them"I said smiling

"WHAT?"both James yelled

"You are welcome to come but now excuse dinner was really great but my boyfriend and our friends have little time for us...Really nice to see you and I hope to enjoy our concert"I said smiling

"Yeah Bella boo let's go to practise"Emmett came to me,picked up and the last thing I saw was the stupid face of James and Victoria,both of them looking pissed and confused.

"Are you ok baby?" Edward asked worried

"Better than any other time"I answered and I laughed feeling free from the past for the first time in four years.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WANTED TO DESCRIBE THE CONCERT...SO BELLA IS GOING TO SING AND THERE WILL BE A LEMMON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER... THEN LOVE YOU ALL**


	23. The concert

**A/N I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OF COURSE JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY...I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN GUY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY DON'T READ IT PLEASE**

**The concert**

I was stupid,I was really my entire life I was avoiding to draw attention to me and here I am at the concert of the most famous teen's band today,ready to face a thousand people and do what I had to sing.

In my entire life,my best friends were telling me that I had an amazing voice but I always had problem with people.I couldn't get up to the stage and sing and due to a stupid idea to prove to James that I was no longer that pathetic little girl that he knew years ago,here I was standing next to Edward fighting my nervousness.

"Edward,I can't do this"I whispered to his ear

"Bella,I'm right pretend we are alone ok?"

"He is right Bella boo we are here"Emmett said as he took his place.

"Just try to relax...they are people like you"Jasper said

I nodded and I took one big lights went off and we were on the stage.

Alice nodded,Rosalie smiled,Eleazar winked and Garrett took my hand in his,Jasper looked at me and Emmett started the music.

Edward feeling my nervousness started singing:

**We drive, we drive, we're riding on through the universe**  
**We've come to reach our destination planet earth**  
**We come, we run, you cannot see us, flying in our spaceships, shooting**  
**Cross the sky**  
**We explore and we all know what this is about for us all**

He stood next to Emmett and threw his arm around his shoulder and did the same to Jasper and the three of them started singing:

**So many light years we have travelled far from home**  
**Someday we'll be there I know**

Then suddenly I felt Edward's arms around my waist and he was singing to me:

**Shine on rising star**  
**We travelled such a long way**  
**But still you seem so far**  
**Shine on, Rising star for our belief in unity at heart**  
**Rising Star**  
**Come on and shine**

Then he nodded to me and even though I wasn't sure I started singing:

**Living was torture and dying release**  
**A declining world, no future, no hope**  
**We were passing the point of no return**

**So many light years, still we travel on and on**  
**And someday we will call you home**

**Shine on, Rising Star**  
**Diamond in the distance, still you seem so far**  
**Shine on, Rising Star**  
**Forever light the darkness in our hearts**  
**Rising Star, Rising Star**

**Salvation,**  
**Damnation**  
**We crawl across the sky with pain**  
**Forever we will fly**

We started to sing together:**  
**

**Out in the darkness**  
**There's a never-ending light**  
**Still we are far away**  
**But we'll be there one day**  
**Someday we will call you home**

**Shine on, Rising Star**  
**We travelled such a long way but still you seem so far**  
**Shine on, Rising Star**  
**Forever light the darkness in our hearts**  
**Rising Star, Rising Star**

**Shadows in the darkness, so far away from home**  
**Standing all alone, no one there beside me**  
**Shadows all around, so far away from home**  
**I know I'm not alone, It seems we're lost in space and time**  
**Shine on**  
**Shine on now, and warm the tears we've she'd through years**  
**It's our prison, final reason for the freedom and the glory that we feel**  
**Are you for real ?**

**Shine on, Rising Star**  
**Diamond in the distance**  
**Still you seem so far**  
**Shine on, Rising Star**  
**Forever light the darkness in our hearts**  
**Rising Star, Rising Star**  
**Shine on, Rising Star**  
**Come on and shine for us**  
**Shine on, shine forever more**  
**Shine on,**  
**Our survival**  
**Rising Star, the last chance for us all**  
**The only hope for our future and a home**  
**For us all**  
**For us all**  
**Come on and shine, Rising Star**

The crowd went were clapping and screaming when Edward made them to listen to him.

"Ladies and gentleman,this beautiful woman is Bella Swan!"he shouted"let's give her some courage"he said again and the people started to clap again excited"Because we will hear her to sing a very special song...Listen from beautiful Swan"

I took one more big breath and started singing hesitantly:

**Listen to the song here in my heart**  
**A melody I start but can't complete**  
**Listen to the sound from deep within**  
**It's only beginning to find release**

I kept singing holding my eyes closed:

**Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard**  
**They will not be pushed aside and turned**  
**Into your own all 'cause you won't**  
**Listen**

**Listen, I am alone at a crossroads**  
**I'm not at home in my own home**  
**And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind**  
**You should have known**

I opened my eyes and finally I felt like this was the right thing and I put myself on that song:

**Oh, now I'm done believing you**  
**You don't know what I'm feeling**  
**I'm more than what you made of me**  
**I followed the voice you gave to me**  
**But now I've gotta find my own**

I started sing softer almost a whisper

**You should have listened, there is someone here inside**  
**Someone I thought had died so long ago**  
**Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams 'll be heard**  
**They will not be pushed aside on words_  
_Into your own all 'cause you won't**  
**Listen**

My voice were raising, and threw my arms in the air

**Listen, I am alone at a crossroads**  
**I'm not at home in my own home**  
**And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind**  
**You should have known**

**Oh, now I'm done believing you**  
**You don't know what I'm feeling**  
**I'm more than what you made of me**  
**I followed the voice you gave to me**  
**But now I've gotta find my own**

**I don't know where I belong**  
**But I'll be moving on**  
**If you don't, if you won't**

**Listen to the song here in my heart**  
**A melody I start but I will complete**

**Oh, now I'm done believing you**  
**You don't know what I'm feeling**  
**I'm more than what you made of me**  
**I followed the voice you think you gave to me**  
**But now I've gotta find my own, my own**

I finished the song and I heard with surprise that they were clapping and screaming like wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered"Welcome to my world baby,you were amazing"he said and kissed my cheek

Finally I had found the world I was fitting in...That was my life...Edward was my life...Everything were perfect and James was the past!

"Ready to go love?"he asked

"Do we have to go back at the hotel?"I asked"I want to be alone today"I said when he looked at me confused.

"Come on I know the right place"he said and holding my hand we walked away

**YEAH YEAH I KNOW I PROMISED A LEMMON BUT I THOUGHT IT'S BETTER TO HAVE A LEMMON AT THE NEXT CHAPTER...TELL ME YOUR OPINION**


	24. Our little bubble

**A/N HELLO EVERYONE I AM HERE I KNOW...THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMMON SO IF YOU DON'T WANT ONE DON'T READ IT...THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY BRING A BIG SMILE ON MY FACE...**

We were waking holding hands down at the beach and I was feeling the cool air to hit my face and Edward's warm embrace.I was happy.

After the concert we didn't return back to the Edward wanted to show me around so we walked at the beginning at the center of Athens,we ate greek traditional food and we took a walk around.A few hours later we grab a taxi and we arrived at the 's arm was wrapped around my waist holding me close to him and I rested my head at his shoulder.

"Are you cold?"he asked softly

"No I am perfect"I said smiling

We didn't have a discussion we were just sharing random thoughts and comments for the place or for told me everything about him,every little and silly fear,every doubt,every hope and his dream to be a told me that he knew that either Jasper or Emmett wanted to be at the band for the rest of their lives but Edward couldn't imagine anything better that to sing or play.

I explained to him that I had singed once in my entire life before and that was at the sixth grade but when I faced the rest of my classmates and their parents I froze and I embarrassed myself in front of everyone. That was the reason that I was so nervous at that concert but Edward had managed to take every fear away.

We walked around teasing and talking and finally Edward led me to another hotel. Today was our night and nothing couldn't ruin it. Emmett and Jasper were going tom cover us up and we were going to spend the entire night with just each other.

The room that Edward had booked was the presidental suite. It was an enormous room. The walls were made by wood and they were decorated with pictures of Greece and Athens. There were two huge leather white couches that were facing a flat screen and there were a fireplace near them.

At the other side of the living room there were a small kitchen and there were also a small stair that was leading us to the next floor. There was an enormous king sized bed and the bathroom. The bathroom was big as well and it was black and white.

As soon as we walked into the room we let free all the tension we were holding all this time.

Edward stacked me to the wall and his lips claimed mine. I fisted my fingers to his hair pulling him closer wanting to taste every inch of him,to claim him as mine and to claim me as stroke my bottom lips with his tongue,begging for entrance that I happily allowed and opened my tongue curled with mine and I let a little moan.

His hands left my waist and started to take off my t-shirt and I raised my arms in the air to make it easy for my t-shirt and my bra were off,he cupped my breast and move his lips to wrap them around my nipple.I hissed in pleasure and moan hard.I was unable to think of anything so I let him to do whatever he wanted.

His one hand took off my jeans and he picked me up,bridal style and he walked to the huge put me down gently to the bed and I pulled him on top of me. Only the time I felt his naked body on mine I realised that we were both naked and to be honest the feeling of him was terrifying...he was huge.

"Don't worry baby"he murmured like he read my mind and he started sucking my neck wildly.

"Edward"I moaned"I need you"

He looked into my eyes as he slid softly into me.

I felt like something was in fire inside my body and a few tears escaped from my eyes but when he tried to pull out of me I refused to let him go.

"Don't" I whispered and I tried to calm myself"move"I command and he obeyed immediately

As he slid a little out and thrusted back inside of me I felt a different kind of fire.A fire of pleasure and lust and when I looked into his eyes his look was full of love and passion.

He kept thrusting in and out of me and each time the pleasure was greater until I felt a tight knot in my stomach and his name was felling from my lips.

"Come for me baby"he said and started rubbing my clit with his thumb

"Edward...EDWARD!"I yelled and came hard seeing stars behind my closed eyes.

As I was went down from my high Edward stilled and finished inside me and the pulled me into his arm.

"Edward...that was..."I said breathless and smiled to him.

"I know baby"he said and kissed my lips.

"I love you"I whispered

"I love you too"

I kissed his lips deeply holding him close feeling happier than I have ever been in my entire life and he kissed me back with passion and moved on top of me again and smiled evil"my beautiful Bella..."he murmured and being still inside of me he started moving again sending me to heaven for one more time.

That night we slept only two hours and the rest of our time,Edward showed me his love again and again and didn't rest but we shared the best shower in the history and I had a goofy grin glued on my face.

We ended up to sleep at the first hours of the morning wrapped around each other and for now we didnt care about anyone except from each were in love and we were in our little bubble.

**WELL?LET ME KNOW!I KNOW IT WASN'T MUCH OF A LEMMON BUT IT WAS THEIR FIRST TIME I TRIED TO DO IT ROMANTIC...**


	25. IMPORTANT AN

HELLO EVERYONE I'M SORRY THAT TOOK ME SO LONG BUT RL IS REALLY HARD RIGHT HERE IS THE THING...THIS STORY IS GETTING BIGGER AND BIGGER AS NEW IDEAS KEEP POPPING INTO MY HEAD SO I WANT YOUR OPINION...DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR YOU PREFER TO WRITE AS LONG AS I WANT?I AM WAITTING YOUR ANSWERS...


	26. Back to the reality

**A/N HELLO EVERYONE LONG TIME NO SEE RIGHT?**

**Back to the reality**

We were and Edward...The first day after the incredible night after his concert that we woke up together I felt in love and really amazing. He was sweet,caring,romantic...everything. He was lying right next to me looking at my face,stroking softly my cheek and when I opened my eyes he kissed me softly telling me that he was happy and in love.

We walked back to the hotel,knowing that Emmett and Jasper were covering us didn't had much time the next few times even though he kept sneaking back into my room every night,because the school stuff got us bussy.I was spending as much time with my friends because soon enough they were going to leave and I already missed I couldn't deny that I was having fun with Emmett and Jasper but it's not the were having a special place in my heart.

"Honey,don't you dare to cry,besides we can't stay away from long anymore"Alice said winking at me and Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist.

"She is right Bella now on we are all a big family"Emmett answered as he kissed Rosalie

"I totally agree with them you know"Garrett said smiling and gave me a huge smile that I knew were hiding something behind it.

"Have you something to tell me?"I asked my best friend but he just shook his head and winked.

"And of course I will come with you...I have to keep an eyes in all og you guys"Eleazar smiled to us.

The goodbyes were horrible and I let them go after they promised me at least three times that we would continue to call each other and we would meet at Forks all together at Forks for Christmas.

We left some hours later after them and I was already relaxed having Edward's arms around me and his lips attached to my neck,sucking and nibbling.

We were relaxed until I saw a magazine that a passenger was magazine had a picture on it with me at Edward's hug and it was writing:_**The rock star Edward Cullen seems that he found company at Greece in the arms of a**_ **brunette.**

"Edward"I hissed and I showed him the magazine

Edward looked at the magazine and he asked gently if you could borrow the magazine and he started reading. As it seems the reporters thought that I was just a girl who decided he wanted to just have fun.

On the one hand,I was relieved that I wouldn't have the reporters to follow me everywhere but on the other hand,I was sad and miserrable that we didn't let the entire world that we were together.

"Baby,don't worry,we will be fine if you want we can say that this is a lie that we are just friends."He said truthfully

"And if I don't want to tell them something like that?"I asked hesitant

"Then I will show to the world my beautiful,perfect girlfriend with the angelic voice and the beautiful soul"He said sweetly but I didn't had the chance to be happy

"Ewwwwww man,shame on you..."Emmett laughed and appeared behind us laughing."You know that definitely will go to youtube"

"You know that,this video will make him go to the top right?"Jasper asked and Emmett shut his mouth"Ok boys why we don't suggest to Bella that thing we were talking about?"

"Oh yeah...Bella,as the leader of this group"Emmett started serious"I have something to guy over here"he showed Edward,has a good voice but we need a girl to the band to make everything more happy and to keep us in have amazing voice so..."He said and the three of them were looking at me.

"Wait you mean...me...you...band?"I asked surprised

"Yeah baby,we mean,you...us...band"Edward said laughing.

"Guys I don't know...I mean I am not sure what is the correct answer"

"Just say yes.I mean we know it's hard but we will be together and you will have the chance to let the people know your amazing you don't like it or if you feel pressure you are free to give it a try"Emmett said and looked at me with big puppy's eyes.

"Ok but if we are going to do this,nobody has to know that we are together"I warned Edward"I want to think that I deserve to be in your band and not because I am your girlfriend"

He agreed and then all together we were talking and planning things that once upon a time would be just a were excited and Emmett with Jasper helped me to ease up my fears while Edward was holding me making circles with his thump my lower back.

"Baby what are you thinking?" I asked

"Bye bye fairytale...welcome back reality"he answered and pouted like a little kid.

When we land we shared a gentle kiss and we were separated with a promise that I will open the door in the middle of the night when he told me he was ready to come over.

Yes we were back to the reality but we could keep a little piece of our magic.

**I KNOW I KNOW SMALL CHAPTER BUT IT'S PRETTY LATE IN MY COUNTRY AND I AM REALLY TIRED...I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON GUYS :)**


	27. The contest

**A/N HEY EVERYONE I WILL TRY TO WRITE EVERY TIME I HAVE TIME SO...HERE I AM OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. ALSO I WANT TO TELL YOU A GREAT THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU GUYS,NOT JUST TO THE PERSONS THAT GIVE ME REVIEWS BUT EVERYONE WHO ADD MY STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES AND FOLLOW THE STORY...THAT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME...**

**The contest**

"Bella,sweety?"Sue's soft voice made to wake up and I felt her cool hand on my forehead"Bella you are burning"she said worried.

After my return from Greece,one day I woke up and I was feeling like shit.I was nauseous,I had high fever and I couldn't stay awake for many and Charlie were worried but I was able to make them to delay the visit they were planning to the the other hand,Edward every time he had time he was at my room ignoring the fact that I was sick and it was a possibility to get sick too.

Today he came when my parents were away carrying a bowl of hot soup made by sweet parents didnt't know that we were a couple but seeing us together and seeing that I was close to Emmett and Jasper as well made them and Alice called me every single day more than once but Eleazar and Garret didn' were calling me but not as often as they used to and I had the feeling that both of them were hiding something important

"I can't eat...my throat is burning me...I feel like vampire thirsty for blood"I said giggling

"That's the reason I brought the soup 't act like a baby and eat"he said laughing

"I don't want to"I whinned

He just smiled and suddenly his lips made that adorable pout,his eyes filled with sadness and his whole face was transformed into a huge puppy face that he knew I couldn't resist.

"You will not smile until I eat right?"I asked

He just nodded and sighing heavily I took a spoon full of soup and I felt the hot liquid to run down my throat making the pain almost unbearable.I let out a yelp of pain and I let the soup to the table apologising to Edward but I really couldn't do it.

"Bella,you have to eat something"he pleaded but I told him that I really couldn't do it.

"Hey baby I wanted to show you something"He said hesitant and he reached to pull out a fact sheet from his back pack and gave it to me.

"What's that honey?" I asked confused

"Once a year different schools from the country,take part to a music price is different every time but the prices were never took part at this contest because the only one who had respectful voice were me,Emmett and Jasper and since we were already famous and we couldn't take this year we can"he said smiling

"Why what changed this year?" I asked reading the rules of the contest.

"Bella,your voice...nobody knows yet that you are a part of our band and everyone will be happy.I am sure that we can win in this you have to do is to sing and the rest of the school can dance with will be easy"He said smiling

"Edward,I really can't"I said softly.

"Please baby"he said and he kissed my cheek softly.

"Nope"I said seriously

"Please..."his lips made contact with my neck and he started sucking my sensitive spot

"N...n..no"I said in a shaky voice but I was feeling that he would win.

"Maybe I can convince you"he said as he reached to my top and his hands made contact with my breasts.

"Edward..."I warned but his lips were already wrapped around my hard nipple and he was already sucking it making me to moan and to pull his hair in passion as I felt the waves of pleasure to run through my body.

He removed quickly our clothes and he returned to his place between my legs.I was in heaven just from his lips and he was running his hands to my started massage my breasts,he continued to my stomach,making light circles around my belly button,he moved his hands between my legs and finally I felt his fingers to rub against my sensitive area.

He pushed two fingers into me and he whisper huskily into my ear"hmmm already wet baby"

He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of me making me hot again and again as his lips were on mine and I felt the tight knot that was already in my stomach as his movement were sending me over the edge.

"Edward"I yelled as I reached my climax and he kept thrusting his fingers deeply inside of me making my orgasm to last longer.

"Round one"He whispered into my ear"are you convinced or I need to try harder?"he said as he kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear and he started licking it.

I didn't had the time to even answer as he entered me with a hard thrust and his lips found mine was moving hard and fast getting deeper and deeper.

Usually our love making was soft,gentle,easy but that was time it was hard,passionate and moved one leg over his shoulder and he bit my neck in passion making me yell his name.I dig my nails into his back and trying to control my screams I bit his shoulder.

He screamed my name and he was moving spilled his sheed inside my body as I let my second orgasm to rule my body and after we calmed down from our highs he kissed my cheek.

"Well?"he asked

"I will think about this"I answered giggling

Finally I agreed to go to the contest because Edward made me to change my was trying to convince all the afternoon and trust me when I say that after a few hours I couldn't was either to go to the contest,either to faint from exhaustiness.

He held me to his hug all the afternoon,left a little before my parents return only to come back when my parents went to didn't mention the contest again that night and we tried to be quiet all night something that I found impossible difficult and something that I was absolutery eager to try it again.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS**


	28. The song

**HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS YEAR THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE OUT IN THE NEW YEAR WHEN I RETURN FROM MY VACATION...**

**The song**

We were all sitting at the gym and we were discussing the best plan that would give us the win at the when I say we I mean the entire senior year of the school.

We were discussing for the last two hours but still we couldn't find something that everybody would of them didn't want to be just me who would be singing and they wanted to sing as well,some others were so terrified that maybe we would fail and they wanted just quiet that plan entirely and some others just wanted to rock to the contest.

"ok guys don't want to show the entire school..."Emmett said

"Why not?You don't think it's unfair to show just Bella?"Jessica asked

Jessica was a stupid girl who thought she was better than anybody else...She was that stupid who didn't want me here since the first day I appeared.

"I have an idea"A shy girl named Angela said and we all turned to her.

I really liked was shy,quiet and she had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever had her life,her beautiful boyfriend and she was a girl who welcomed me from the first moment.

"Well we don't have to write a song and they didn't say anything about copying some things so...Have you ever seen Camp rock?"she asked

Some of us nodded and some of us shook our head.

"Anyway,at Camp rock 2 they said a song and behind their backs were a huge screen that showed them to do crazy I was thinking that we could record moments from the school and say a song that shows how connect we will record us...the jokes,the hugs,the minutes we share with each other it will be sweet...I think"she continued and looked at her hands.

"Actually I think that this is a great idea"Edward said and her face immediately took a bright red color

"And we can find a song that fit ,me and Emmett we will stay away and we can record you and in that way everyone can take part"Jasper said.

"So...?"I asked"What are we waiting for?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

We recorded the moments we shared with each other,we found the perfect song and he we were at Sanday night,dressed,with make up,fixed hairs and nervous as hell walking out to the stage to show to the world who we were.

The screen started to slow down to the wall and as we started begin the video with us started to play:

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,  
Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty-five  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same.  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out because were on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now because you don't have another day

Because we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon  
And there was me and you and well we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone, with me  
We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels.

As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
Come whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever.

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school,  
Still be trying to break every single rule?  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's our time to fly

And this is how it feels

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we've  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever

La la la la la  
yeah, yeah...  
La la la la la  
We will still be  
Friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow? (somehow)  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round  
Or will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's our time to fly

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we've  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever...

The song ended and the video behind us finished showing us all together in a group crowd went wild and the spokeperson of the show arrived at the stage to announce the winner...

"And the winner is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I KNOW CLIFFY BUT THIS IS UP TO YOU GUYS TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO WIN OR NOT AND I WILL LISTEN YOUR WISHES...WELL I HAVE TO GO NOW AND BECAUSE I WILL SEE YOU IN 3 OF JANUARY AGAIN...HAPPY CRHISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR...BYYYYEEEEEE**


	29. A welcome back chapter

**ITS SMALL BUT IT'S A CHAPTER TO TELL YOU WHO WON AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HER LIFE SO FAR...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

It was a week after the concert and every time I was passing in front of the award I was proud and competition was hard but we had managed to won and everything was better.

I don't know exactly what happened but it seems that we were much closer like we were a big family,all together we were friends.

Nowadays I was thrilled because soon Christmas would be here and I would go to my home,at was something that I waited since the first moment we drove away from only change to my plans were that Jasper,Emmett and Edward were coming with me.

To say that my father,Charlie wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea was an underestimating but when he tried to talk to me he failed.

"Bella you can't go to Forks alone with three know that in a small city that would be a gossip"he had said serious after my announcement that I am going to spent the holidays with my friends at Forks.

"oh come on now dad.I know that they are my friends,you know that we are friends so sorry to mess it for you but I don't give a shit of what other people will think!"I had said furious and that was the last time that my dad ever mention it.

Christmas and New Year's eve were really amazing!Forks was covered from a thin blanket of snow and we had spent every single day playing snow fights,making angels,decorating every surface of my home and just making walks and spent time with each other.

Edward was really excited from Forks and Jasper and Emmett as well and they said that they would love to give a concert.

The other thing that we discussed was the name that we were going to have now that I was going to join the group because the name BAD BOYS didn't represent were talking for hours until we ended up with the name MIDNIGHT SUN that was the best idea so far.

Other than that I discover that Eleazar and Garret were dating two sisters Carmen and Kate and I was happy because every time that they were talking about them,their eyes were shining and they were beaming...my best friend were in love!

Every night we were all together at my place playing or singing and as I was surrounded by my friends and boyfriend I decided that that was my life...I always wanted to sing and people who loved me and cared about me and I finally felt complete.

One night,a day before we leave for New York again Edward had a surprise for me.

In the middle of the night I heard a soft music coming from downstairs,the living room and the bed from Edward's side was empty.I started to walk slowly downstairs and I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

Edward was sitting near the fireplace,playing softly his guitar lost in his thoughts and he was murmuring softly.I didn't recognise the melody but it was a slow,soft song that reminded me of something sweet and I was sure it was inspired by happy memories.

I sat carefully next to Edward as the song ended and touched his hand softly*

"I really liked that"I whispered"I don't know the melody though"

"You inspired this song for talks about an angel as she sleeps and her hair are wild around her talks about her soft voice,her beautiful eyes and how she makes everyone happy with her voice and her presence"he said as he leaned close to me and touched softly my lips.

That night we made sweet and slow didn't rush anything we just showed our love to each other and then we cuddled up until the early were in love.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**A/N THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FROM THIS STORY,I HOPE TO KEEP YOU INTERESTED ALL THIS TIME AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR REVIEWS,FOR PUTTING MY STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES,FOR FOLLOWING THIS THAT WON'T BE THE LAST TIME YOU WILL SEE ME AS I ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER STORY TO MY MIND FOR OUR FAVORITE YOU WANT TO JOIN ME TO THE NEW STORY YOU I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SEE YOU THERE IF NOT...THEN THANK YOU AGAIN FOR BEING HERE...SEE YOU SOON GUYS**


	30. Two years later

We were sitting to the class and watching the clock I mentally trying to make the time to move time I wasn't the only one to wait but the others as well.

Finally,oh finally the last bell rung and thousands of students were out of the classes in a moment screaming,yelling and celebrating the last day of school.

Many things had changed the next two years months that I was in New let me explain you exactly what I mean.

As soon as Rosalie turned into eighteen she and Emmett had a big party announcing that they would wanted to live together and they immediately found a luxury penthouse just a minute away from my lived together happy and in love but as they both said they wouldn't hurry into a marriage just had to finish school after Rosalie graduated she got into showbiz and right now she is considered as the most well paid model in the world.

Alice and Jasper had a very expensive and magnificent marriage when Alice finished school because she was already Alice and Jasper had their first kid when Alice was just seventeen but they were full in love and their daughter just completed their this happiness didn't last long since Alice's parents didn't approve their daughter's decisions and kicked her out of the house but Jasper,as always was there and they live together since then in New 's parents are trying to approach their daughter again but she is still mad with them.

Eleazar and Carmen stayed at Forks but they were visiting all the year though it was hard because Carmen had already a huge belly and they were both happy about their twins that they would have in their arms soon.

Garrett and Kate never were together,in love but they were free didn't want to have kids or a were travelling around the world and they were both happy and that was the only thing I really care about.

I smiled as I remembered my seemed as a fairytale to me and still smiling I run into Edward's arms that was waiting me as always outside of school.

**EPOV**

My brother and best friend have been the happier I have seen with Rosalie the only they had to do was to share a look or a touch and they both were ready to sacrifice for each other.

I knew that my brother was excited that his girlfriend was a model because as he had said he liked the idea that she was the dream of every guy but he was the only one who had the right to touch her.

Jasper was a perfect was coming every day at my place saying what his daughter was able to he came in and he swore that the"djaoj" that his daughter said was "daddy".However Jasper and Alice decided that since Bella was the reason they met they would name their daughter Isabella.

My Bella...she was a great singer and every time I heard her voice,I was seeing her eyes,I was making love to her I was just... I knew her real dream and that was to be able to teach despite her performances with the MIDNIGHT SUN.

However since this moment she couldn't sing or dance she gave all her love and self into teaching English literature.

Today,at our anniversary of being two years together,I was holding my very pregnant girl in my arms being really I was planning to propose.

**BPOV**

***FLASHBACK*  
**

**Edward was being nervous and I didn't know the reason.I mean we were together for a long time and we were parents had accepted our relationship and they were so close that Edward's parents gave us their apartment and they moved in with my little boy was healthy and he would be with us in four months and we had close our friends.  
**

**He and Jacob had figured out everything and now surprisingly were meeting with the other two every Friday for a men I couldn't understand all this weird behavior.  
**

**We visited a small restaurant but Edward soon left me alone and went to take care some business as he said.  
**

**As I was sitting and waited for him,the lights went out and the only light we were seeing was at the center of the stage that was standing...Edward?  
**

**The music started to play,Edward fell on his knee,took out a black velvet box and started singing looking only at me:  
**

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm

**I was crying and just nodded before I run into his arms and lost my self into him.**

***END OF FLUSHBACK*  
**

****"EDWAAAAAAARD"I suddenly yelled

"I'm coming baby,Alice will take care of Carlie and EJ"Edward said

We both left the house in a hurry.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Birth to a beautiful girl gave last night the famous singer of the MIDNIGHT SUN Isabella she and her husband,Edward Cullen are happy and as they both said they are ready to return back to all wish them to have a happy life as they seem that they both found their happily ever after.**_

**A/N MY NEW STORY WOULD BE ****UP SOON**_**  
**_


End file.
